


Maybe But Maybe Not

by skz_jpeg



Series: changlix baby~ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clairvoyant!Seungmin, M/M, Were-Creatures, Werefox!Jeongin, Werejaguar!Minho, Werewolf!Changbin, im a slut for a supernatural au, sorta teen wolf au, werewolf!chan, werewolf!hyunjin, werewolf!woojin, witch!Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: Lee Felix moved across the country just to get bitten? This Chan or Chris guy tries to take him to his cabin in the woods? People can have pet foxes nowadays? Maybe Felix should've moved somewhere else....but maybe not.





	1. uno.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment :) I'm an awkward duckling so if I don't respond, please know that I did read it cause I get emails and I see the emails on my phone but i usually respond to comments on my laptop so i'm like i'll respond later and then when I remember to respond it's been like a year and it'd be weird to answer nOW. Anyways, ily pls comment.

Lee Felix never truly feels an immense amount of anger but he wishes he felt it when his mom thought it was a good idea to move across the country. His parents recently divorced, something Felix saw coming, and it wasn’t a good one. It was ugly. It’s been ugly since their first fight 2 years ago. It just kept getting worse and worse and when his father became physical, it made it easy to finalize the divorce and for his mother to win custody over the now seventeen year old Felix.

Again, he loved where he lived. He didn’t have many friends but he was near the ocean which gave a nice breeze when he sat outside at night and he lived close to his favorite cafés. But he guesses he can find a way to resettle comfortably. This time, he had an ensuite bathroom. Definitely an upgrade.

It didn’t take long for Felix to finish unpacking his own stuff. He purged a lot of things that he hadn’t used in years in hopes to lessen the amount of things they would need to transport across the country. They managed to buy the utmost necessary furniture they’d need for when they move in so all his room consisted of was a mattress on the floor, and a dresser that fit all of his clothes without having to shove things into the closet until they could get hangers. Felix had a single box with posters and Polaroid pictures he had hung up in his old room shoved in a corner to put up later.

“Felix! What do you think about this?” His mother called from the living room where his mother was sat on the floor and a laptop on her lap. At least the internet and cable were set up already.

“Hmm?” He sat down next to her and rested his chin on her shoulder to look at the screen.

“Do you like this couch?” One good thing that came from moving is the money they got from selling their good furniture and from selling the house that they owned.

“I like that one.” Little by little they would fill the house with furniture and lively decorations, something his mother always wanted but father always found unnecessary.

~~~~

His mother started her job as a nurse later on a Saturday, 2 days before Felix would be starting school. She let him know where it was and which wing she would be working in just in case he would need to find her one day. Felix found that his school wasn’t extremely close to walk to and from every day so he would either have to take the bus or get a bike. He begged for a bike.

Come Monday, Felix mounted his bike and rode to school, almost forgetting his way there but finally making it with 5 minutes to spare. Cutting it a little too close, but he wasn’t late. He came earlier the previous week to get his schedule and locker so he knew where his first class was. When he walked into the school, he was overwhelmed with the amount of students. Of course there were a lot, this was a pretty big school. But he was also overwhelmed at how tall they were. Girls were his height and boys were nearly touching the ceiling. Maybe he was exaggerating but maybe not. He quickly walked to class with his head down and sat down somewhere in the back where he found a few empty seats. His nervousness increased when he realized that the boys around him who were talking avidly now suddenly stopped. He hesitantly raised his head to peak at them and they quickly averted their eyes. It made him more nervous. They were looking straight at him and then suddenly rested their heads on the table? Felix decided to ignore it until 2 more boys came in laughing and walked straight to the back, straight towards Felix but then stopped when they saw him.

Oh. This was one of their seats. Should he get up? Do they have assigned seats and he just took one of theirs? Are all these 4 guys friends and Felix just forced them to separate? What should he do? Felix sat up straight, not knowing what to do but then he turned around to his friend and the other one turned around and sat somewhere else….across the classroom….away from his friends….because Felix was a dumbass who can’t read the signs. But then the first guy gave him a smile as he sat down in the one empty seat in front of him.

“Hello.” He said in a friendly voice, the same soft smile on his face.

“Hi. I’m sorry. Am I in his seat? I can move.”

“No, no, don’t worry. It might be better if we’re separated. That way we concentrate better. What’s your name?” Felix couldn’t understand why this tall…attractive man was talking to him so nicely but he responded anyway.

“I’m Felix. Lee Felix.”

“Hi, Lee Felix. I’m Hwang Hyunjin.” He held out a hand for Felix to shake, which he did, and gave him an even bigger smile which Felix couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Nice to meet you, Hyunjin.”

“You too. These are my friends. I guess they’re sleeping?” Hyunijn poked at one of them. They immediately sat up straight and then laughed nervousness.

“Oh, hey. Uh, I’m Seungmin.” The one sitting next to Hyunjin said, fixing his hair with one hand and waving with the other.

“I’m Jisung.” The one sitting next to Felix said, waving with both of his hands. “Sorry we were staring at you.”

“It’s okay. I get why now. I won’t sit here next time, don’t worry.”

"Aww, why not? Are we ugly?” Jisung pouted.

“Yeah, you don’t wanna be our friend?” Hyunjin pouted at him too.

“Oh, no, no. I mean…I mean isn’t your friend….?” Felix didn’t know how to end his question.

“Oh, Jeongin!” Jeongin whipped around when Hyunjin called him. He grinned and waved at Felix.

“Hi!” He yelled from across the room over the other students talking to their own friends.

“I’m sure we can find seats for all of us next time. Save 3 more seats for us next time, guys.” Hyunijn told Seungmin and Jisung and they nodded just as the teacher walked in. Did Felix just make 3…..4? New Friends? In One Day? He almost couldn’t believe it. They didn’t talk for the rest of the class though. They gave him a smile and a ‘see you later’ when class ended and they all left. He didn’t know if he could count them as friends.

The rest of the day was relatively uninteresting. He didn’t see any of them for the rest of the day. By the time he got home, he was tired. He usually would take a nap when he got home from school so he thought, why break that habit and knocked out for a full 4 hours. When he woke up, the sun was setting and his mother still wasn’t home. She told him she wouldn’t be home until 10 pm. It was only 7. He heated up a microwavable meal and ate on the floor watching a random movie on Netflix. It was too quiet and too dark in this house. It wasn’t big. It was a one story with 2 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. But when there wasn’t anyone but him in this house, it can get creepy especially when they barely filled up the rooms with furniture yet.

He laid on the living room floor while the Netflix movie kept playing in the background. He stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. Back home, if he was this bored, he’d go out to the beach and just relax there but there was no beach here.

On his way to school, he saw this preserve with several hiking trails. Maybe he could tire himself out there. So, he grabbed his jacket and his keys and went out the door, leaving the movie playing on the TV so it’s not quiet when he got home. By the time he got to one of the hiking trails, it was darker outside than when he left. Maybe it was a bad idea but he didn’t think there was anything too dangerous here if people were allowed to hike. Still, he looked back and saw there were no cars around. This road is some kind of a back road that most people don’t usually use.

He lifted his hood over his head and began walking along a trail. He promised himself to not go too far at night, he just wanted to clear his head before going back. He thought about how he didn’t mind moving across the country. He didn’t really have true friends back home. The ones he had felt kind of forced. He never hung out with them after school and they never invited him anywhere. They barely spoke to him even when they were sat together and when Felix had a mental breakdown at school from the stress of his home situation, no one noticed his red brimmed eyes or at least they didn’t care to ask. Maybe it was best that they moved. He and his mom are far from his dad and he doesn’t have to feel the anxiety of choosing to not acknowledge his fake friends anymore. His choice was made for him. He was okay with it.

Felix stopped as he heard fast approaching footsteps. He looked around and tried to figure out where the source was coming from. He heard a growl and thought, ‘wow, I really should’ve just turned back home’ before he saw golden glowing eyes coming straight towards him. Felix could barely blink before it attacked him. It snarled and growled as tried to fight him off. Felix let out a scream so loud, his voice cracked and it did nothing to help diminish the pain he felt on his side. Felix thought he was going to die right then and there in the hands of this human-like animal. He opened his teary eyes and saw this creature lift its hand up, claws and everything as if he was going to slash his face to bits. But before he could, a loud roar filled the entire town it felt like. Felix clenched his eyes shut. He just wanted it to be over already.

He heard a whimper from the creature that was now moving off of him but Felix couldn’t really tell if it came from it or from himself. He rolled up into a fetal position despite the gaping wound he must have on his side if the pain he felt was anything to go by. He heard some more footsteps and then another pair of footsteps approaching him. Felix yelped when something touched him. He really was going to die, huh?

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. But I need to know if you’re really hurt.” A human? Did this person see what just happened?

“What the hell was that?” Felix managed to let out with the least amount of shakiness to his voice that he could manage.

“I’m going to turn you over, okay? If it hurts too much, tell me.” As this guy turned him over, Felix considered jumping up and running away. But he quickly realized he would not be able to with his wound. When he was on his back, he finally saw the guy’s face. He looked young. Maybe a year or two older than Felix. He had brown curly hair and small brown eyes. His face looked kind, maybe a little guilty. The guy gave him a small smile and lifted both of his hands up to show Felix that he had no weapon and then gently brought it over to Felix’s stomach and lifted his shirt enough to reveal a bite wound. The guy muttered something under his breath and sighed.

“What’s your name?” Felix hesitated but told him anyways.

“Felix.”

“Felix. I’m Chan or Chris. I answer to both. But I’m going to pick you up, okay? I know someone who can help clean you up.”

“W-what? Like a doctor? No, my mom works at the hospital. I don’t want her to worry. Just, let me go. I just want to go home.” Felix gritted his teeth as he stood himself up, pressing a hand over his still bleeding wound.

“No, Felix. Not the hospital. We won’t have to go there. But I live nearby. We can help you.” Chan tried to convince him as gently as possible but Felix, in a panic, shook off his hand from his shoulder.

“We? How many of you are there?” Felix began backing away and after nearly tripping over a twig, he turned around and began sprinting.

“Wait, Felix!” Felix ran all the way home, dripping blood every now and then. When he got home, he pressed on his wound hard enough so that he wouldn’t drip blood on the driveway, porch, or the inside of the house so his mom wouldn’t suspect anything. But when he closed the door, he realized he left a bloody handprint.

“Crap.” He hissed. He quickly set off to wrap up his wound with the gauze that his mother had in a box full of medical equipment in her room. He wrapped it up tightly after cleaning it as best as he could, hissing when the rubbing alcohol made it feel like he was being bitten all over again. He used the alcohol to clean off as much of the bloody handprint from the all-white front door as he could. It luckily did the trick. He knew his mother wouldn’t notice the smell of rubbing alcohol after coming home from the hospital so he didn’t worry about that. Instead he got his bloody shirt and jacket, his favorite jacket, and threw it away in the garbage bin outside. There was no way he’d be able to clean it out enough. And when he was finally done with everything, he went back to the living room and sat on the floor. By now, the movie he had playing on Netflix had ended and it was silent.

What the hell just happened? Did it really happen? Well, he definitely wrapped himself in gauze. He definitely feels pain. His hands are stained a little red from all the blood. But what the hell did it? What was that? It looked like a human wearing monster prosthetics. What was that thing that roared and made him stop? Was this a trap? Was this Chan or Chris guy in on it? Was Felix almost lured into a drug gang? A sex ring? Child trafficking? Before Felix could drown himself in his thoughts any further, he saw the headlights of his mother’s car parking on their driveway. Felix quickly selected a movie he’s seen a thousand times and has watched halfway so that the movie would be playing somewhere in the middle making his mom think that he’s been there watching this movie for a while. He tried his best to look as comfortable and nonchalant as possible, ignoring the burning pain.

“Hey, honey.” His mother greeted him.

“Hey, mom. How was work?” He made casual conversation. His mother closed her eyes and laid down on the floor next to him.

“Busy. But not that bad, thankfully. How was your first day at school?” She began rubbing a hand on his back but he quickly readjusted himself, trying to appear natural. He didn’t want her to feel the bumps of the gauze underneath his shirt.

“It was okay. I met some nice guys. I only saw them once, though.”

“Ah, well maybe tomorrow you can see them again or meet some new nice boys.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Felix nodded and smiled at his mother who was totally falling asleep. “Go to bed, mom.” He gently shook her.

“Yeah, yeah. I will just…resting my eyes...” She spoke softly. Felix debated carrying her. He’s done it before but can he do it now? She was fast asleep already. He was going to have to or else her back would be hurting like crazy in the morning. So he sucked it up and carried her. His mind conjured up every curse word known to man until he reached her room. He cursed the mattress on the floor for being so low therefore making him have to bend down to set her down. When he finally managed to lay her down and put the covers over her scrubs and socks he quickly left the room and went outside in the backyard to scream a little. That hurt like a bitch.

~~~~~~~

The next morning happened a little too fast. He overslept, his mom couldn’t even wake him up because she goes to work an hour before he has to be up. So, Felix jolted out of bed only to fall back down at how sore and in pain he was. He lifted his shirt to reveal that his wound soaked through the gauze. He’d have to change it before he left. He jumped into the shower after removing the old gauze and quickly washed away all the dried and crusted blood as well as the dirt that must’ve stuck to his hair when he fell a.k.a. attacked to the floor. After he re-wrapped it and got dressed, he took some pain medication and flew out the door. At this point, he hated how far his school was a.k.a. how long and fast he’d have to ride his bike to get there not too late. He already knows he was going to be late, but he didn’t want to be _too_ late.

When he reached the school, he was sweating, out of breath, annoyed, and borderline murderous towards anything and anyone that wasted even a millisecond of his time that he could be spending getting his ass to class. That included the hall monitors stopping him and telling him to get a late pass. He was escorted to the attendance office and when he went in, there was a small line of students waiting for their passes. In front of him was actually a person, a guy! Who was shorter than him! Felix mentally cheered. He officially wasn’t the shortest male in this school. He noticed though, that this guy kept turning his head back like he was trying to see something or someone out of his peripheral vision. Felix tried to ignore it. But when the guy got his pass and had to turn around, they made eye contact and Felix swears this guy’s eyes were going to fall out of his head. The guy froze for a moment and Felix made it a point to move out of the way even though he had a lot of space to go around the line and out the door but the guy didn’t seem to get the point until the person giving out the passes told him to move out of the way. Only then did the guy flinch a little before nearly running out of the door. Felix furrowed his eyebrows but anyways got his pass. His first class for today was an elective, art. Who doesn’t like art class? You either get to have the chance to be creative or you can waste your time and sleep after doing the bare minimum on an assignment. Felix liked to do an even mix of both.

Though when he got to the class, he was met with the same guy sitting in the back and staring at him once again. Felix sighed and handed the pass to the teacher before trying to find a seat. The teacher pointed to a seat closest to him, but also close to this weird guy. In front of him actually. Felix noticed 2 empty seats on the other side of the classroom and he debated taking one of them but then he spotted Hyunjin who was sat next to the empty seat. Hyunjin waved at him with a grin and Felix can’t be an asshole and ignore him to sit by himself on the other side of the room so he took it.

“Hey, Felix, right? Fancy seeing you here.” Hyunjin said when Felix sat down.

“Yeah, you too, Hyunjin.” Hyunjin’s eyebrows raised in a little bit of a surprise.

“Oh? You remember my name!”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Felix chuckled nervously. He didn’t have many names to remember, how could he not remember his?

“Oh okay, well you remember Jeongin?” He pointed a thumb behind him to Jeongin who was already smiling at Felix.

“Yeah, we haven’t really met, though, right? I’m Felix.” Felix waved at him, a little too hyper aware of the weird guy that Felix could tell was staring at him still.

“Hi, Felix! Nice to finally meet you.” Felix liked Jeongin, he was cute.

“And then this is Changbin.” Felix almost didn’t want to turn around but he did to not seem rude but when he looked at him, Changbin looked away.

“Uh…hi? Changbin…” Felix said. Changbin just nodded and opened up a sketchbook and pretended like he was about to start drawing something.

“Don’t mind him. He’s an antisocial edgy person. That’s his image.”

“Ah, he fits it well.” Felix muttered under his breath. Hyunjin chuckled anyways so maybe he didn’t say it so low.

He admits, art class was fun with Hyunjin and Jeongin and dare he say it, even Changbin. The assignment was to draw someone in the class. Jeongin wanted to draw Felix so Felix drew him and Hyunjin and Changbin drew each other. Hyunjin’s drawing was pretty good, Jeongin’s drawing wasn’t bad either. Felix liked to draw occasionally so his wasn’t that bad either but Changbin’s…..he was a bare minimum and sleep kind of guy. Felix snorted. He’s never snorted in his life. But he did then when Changbin exposed his drawing of Hyunjin. That was the first time he saw Changbin show some kind of emotion when the end of one side of his lips turned up like he was fighting a smile.

“That one’s the best, Changbinie.” Jeongin clapped as he laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’m not an artist. You know that.”

“Hmm, it looks very…Picasso. Wouldn’t you say, guys?” Felix held up the drawing once more for everyone to see. As the other two laughed, Changbin yanked his drawing out of Felix’s hands.

“Whatever. I tried my best.” Changbin muttered and began folding the paper.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Felix stopped him. Changbin flinched when Felix put a hand over his own. Felix quickly put his hand away and smiled awkwardly before turning back around. They all chatted until class ended with Changbin speaking only when spoken to. It reminded Felix of himself back home. When the bell rang, they took their time getting out of class not really wanting to separate just yet.

“Hey Felix, where do you sit at lunch?” Hyunjin asked him.

“Um, well yesterday, I just sat on the stairs in the back.”

“By yourself?” Jeongin looked sad when he asked him.

“I mean, yeah, I’m new here. I don’t really know anybody except you guys now, I guess.”

“Yeah, we’re your friends, all right? We like having you around.” Hyunjin gently shoved his shoulder as they all left the classroom. Felix couldn’t help but feel all warm inside. He’s only known Hyunjin and Jeongin for barely a day and they already feel like better friends than his old ones ever did. He just hoped that they don’t turn on him.

“Why don’t you sit with us at lunch today? We sit at one of the tables in the courtyard. Should be easy to find us there.” Jeongin offered.

“I’d like that.” Felix agreed, smiling when Jeongin and Hyunjin let out a little cheer. He didn’t mind that Changbin didn’t react. He figured it’s not really his thing.

“You can meet some of our other friends. Like Jisung and Seungmin and a few others.” Felix felt a little bit of anxiety having to meet even more people. These guys already have their own group of friends and they’re just taking in Felix just like that? It’s almost too good to be true. And maybe it was.

“Oh, there’s one of them, right now. Yo, Chan!” Felix froze as Hyunjin called out for someone down the hall. Felix looked over to where Hyunjin was trying to flag down a person. But when he made eye contact with him, Felix knew he had to leave. Maybe leave town again. Move to a different country. Change his name. His social security number. Just in case. This Chan guy was the same Chan guy who tried to lure him to his home last night. He can’t trust him. He can’t trust Hyunjin. But Jeongin was so cute. But Changbin seems like he could murder Felix in the blink of an eye.

“U-uh,”

“Hey…Felix?” Chan said as he began walking towards them a little faster with furrowed eyebrows.

“Oh, you met Chan already?” Hyunjin asked him.

“Felix!” Chan basically looked like he was starting to jog through the mass of humans in his way to get to them. Felix couldn’t stay there anymore.

“I gotta go!” Felix ignored everyone’s calls as he bolted in the other direction. He debated completely leaving the school but he didn’t have the nerve to. He just hoped and prayed he didn’t have any of them in his next class. It looked like the heavens heard him because none of them were there. Felix struggled to catch his breath as he sat down in the nearest chair he could find. He put his head down over his arms and when he realized it was harder to breathe, he sat straight up. He closed his eyes and focused on calming down.

“You okay, there?” Felix jumped and looked at the person next to him. It wasn’t any of them still. Thank God.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m fine. Just…not a runner.” He sighed and coughed as he finally felt like he had more control over his heartrate.

“Ah, I feel you. I should tell you though, you won’t have to run here. Teacher’s always late. He goes to the lounge between every class to get more coffee so you have an extra 5 minutes to get here.” He gave him a piece of advice that Felix would surely take from now on.

“Oh, okay. That’s…convenient.”

“Yeah, right?” The guy laughed. “I’m Minho, by the way. Lee Minho. I’m technically not supposed to be here but I flunked math with a whopping 42 percent.” He held out two thumbs up. Felix couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m Lee Felix. I’m new here.”

“Ah, welcome, then.” He found Minho to be really funny and sarcastic and interesting all at the same time. He cracked a lot of jokes and when they were able to work together to finish a set of problems, Felix was amazed he was ever able to finish with how much he was laughing. Now he can see why Minho flunked the first time. Minho had to quickly copy down Felix’s answers to turn in his work.

“I’m sorry about that. I promise I won’t ask to copy your answers all the time.” Minho said as they walked out of the classroom.

“No worries. You have to pass somehow, huh?” Minho glared at him and Felix laughed and tried to protect himself from being hit playfully by Minho.

“Ha, ha. Very funny, Felix.” He said before he let his hand hit Felix’s side, the side where his wound was. He didn’t think he’d hit him that low. Felix yelped before he was able to hold it back and clenched his eyes and bent down.

“Shit, are you okay? I didn’t hit you that hard, did I?” Minho put a hand over his back and he must have felt the gauze because he lifted the back of his shirt a little to see what it was.

“Oh, you’re hurt! I’m so sorry! Oh my god. What happened? Why are you wrapped up?” Felix felt overwhelmed by all the questions.

“Don’t…don’t worry about it. I’m fine. It passed. It’s okay.” Felix tried not to show that he was in pain when he stood straight up.

“Okay, but, if you’re hurt enough to have to wrap yourself, why did you come to school?” Minho still looked concerned.

“I’m okay. Really. I just can’t touch it…or hit it.” Minho flinched this time.

“Sorry.”

“Please stop. Honestly, I’m okay. I’m just going to go to the bathroom real quick, okay?”

“Okay. Hey, sit with me at lunch, yeah? There’s some people I want you to meet. They’ll love you, I promise.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay. We sit out in the edge of the courtyard.” Felix already felt the anxiety of even going near the courtyard during lunch but he nodded anyways and they went separate ways. As Felix took the big stall and inspected his slightly bleeding wound, he thought of a few things. First, he should’ve brought some extra gauze in case he’d need to change it like now. Second, should he meet Minho for lunch? What if he sees Hyunjin there? Or worse, Chan. Three, he’ll just go and see how big the courtyard is. Maybe he can avoid them and go straight to Minho. Yeah, he’ll try that. So Felix pulled down his shirt, carried his backpack over his shoulders and went to where he remembered the courtyard to be. He peeked over the entryway and saw just how big the courtyard was. Maybe he can get away without being seen. He slowly walked around the edge of the courtyard, keeping a sharp eye for any of them when he finally found Minho. Luckily Minho didn’t see him because unluckily, Minho was one of them. Why the hell does Felix keep attracting these people? He was sat next to a quiet Chan and next to who he remembered to be Jisung. Before Felix could dash in the other direction, Chan saw him. Chan seemed to perk up but Felix didn’t wait for him to call out his name before he ran. He had to stop running, it’s making his wound bleed more. He felt it. At least he had a black shirt on cause he’s pretty sure it would’ve bled through. He hissed as the gauze kept rubbing over it and the more he ran, the more his backpack swings around and hits him. He had to stop, so he did. He put a hand against the wall and a hand over his side and bent down. His eyes were clenched and he was biting his lip hard. He felt his wound almost pulsing and all he wanted was to be home.

He was focused so much on the pain that he didn’t notice someone coming up behind him. They put a hand on his elbow before speaking.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Felix yelled in surprise and his back slid down the wall. He hissed even more when his body hit the ground. He just laid on his side and tried to ignore Chan.

“Leave me alone.” He whimpered.

“Felix, I don’t like seeing you like this. Please, let me help you.”

“Who even are you? You’re…you’re everywhere. You and your…friends. Who are you?”

“Come on. I’m going to take you somewhere. Okay? It won’t be at my house or the hospital, I promise.”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.” Chan just sighed but picked him up anyways.

“This is weird.” Felix managed to say in the awkward silence as Chan brought him outside and into the student parking lot. Chan let out a small laugh before they approached a black SUV.

“I’m going to put you down, okay?” When Felix’s feet were on the ground, he debated running again but honestly, like he said before, he’s not a runner and he was about to pass out from the pain and from not having eaten or drunken anything all day. He leaned against the car just as Chan opened the passenger seat.

“Are you okay, Felix?” Felix was about to respond but really Chan was getting really white…in fact his whole surroundings were. He had to close his eyes. It was too bright then it was all dark.

~~~~~~

When he woke up, he was somewhere else. The ceilings were made of wood. He turned his head to look around. All the walls were wood. The floor was wood. There were pictures hung up on the walls. One of them looked like a group picture of Chan and nearly all the boys that Felix has met at school. There were some other smaller pictures hanging around of a few or one of them. There was also a large TV hung on the wall directly parallel to where Felix was laying on a couch. In fact there were 3 couches and a large coffee table in the middle. There was a large orange furry rug on the floor too and if Felix hadn’t kept looking he would’ve missed the movement of….a fox? Was that a fox or a dog? Why is it getting up? Why is it jumping on top of the couch? Why is it sitting on Felix’s legs? Why is it licking his hand?

“….This is weird.” Felix whispered. The fox tilted its head before jumping off the couch and running to another room. Where the hell was he? He carefully sat up, surprisingly not feeling any pain whatsoever on his side. Felix slowly lifted his shirt and saw gauze taped over his wound instead of wrapped around his entire torso like he’s had it. Felix continued looking around. There was a dining table in the next room. The table was also made out of wood, it looked like an actual tree trunk with several mismatched chairs around it. He had time to count 8 before he heard the floor creak as someone walked into the room. He turned to where he saw the fox leave to and found himself facing Chan.

“Hey! How you feeling?” He asked him as he walked closer to sit next to him, making sure to leave enough space to not make Felix feel uncomfortable.

“Umm…really good, actually?” Chan smiled and nodded.

“That’s good.”

“W-where am I?”

“Right. I know I said I wasn’t going to bring you to my house but I brought you to someone I know that could help you with your wound but you were passed out for so long and he didn’t necessarily have comfortable furniture so I brought you here. I hope that’s okay.” Chan rubbed the back of his neck as he explained. Felix just nodded.

“Do you have a pet fox?” Chan laughed and whistled and the fox came in running. He jumped up on the couch and snuggled up against Chan.

“I don’t like to call him my pet really.” Felix felt a little uncomfortable at the look Chan gave him, like he was hiding something. Was he one of those animal lovers that say animals are humans too and that this fox was his actual natural born son or something?

“Right, um, well thank you for helping me. I have no idea what you did or what this guy did and honestly I’m kind of panicking a little because of it. I just wanna go home.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Chan said as they both stood up, the fox easily jumping off of Chan’s lap and onto the rug.

“Um, listen, I’m really sorry these things are happening like this. The last thing I want to do is creep you out but it feels like no matter what I do, you still get uh…creeped out. I’m just going to stop talking. I can give you a ride home, if you want? We’re kind of a little…far from the neighborhoods.” Felix took this time to actually look out the window. It was really dark outside by now but from what he could see, there were trees everywhere and a couple of cars were parked outside. He recognized Chan’s black SUV.

“Where the hell are we?”

“In my cabin. I live here with a few other people. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by having them all out here so they’re kinda hiding out in their rooms right now.

“Oh……are these people the kids from school?”

“Oh, uh…yeah.”

“I saw the photo. You all must be really close, huh?” They both turned to look at it. It was the largest framed photo on the wall and Felix tried not to think too much about how or why a bunch of supposed teenagers live in a cabin in the woods.

“Yeah. We’re…family.” Felix nodded even though he couldn’t relate.

“I’m gonna go. Thank you for…” Felix just waved his hands around not really knowing what else to say. Chan got the point though.

“Yeah, of course anytime. Hey, Felix…if you ever see or hear something weird, especially in these woods, tell me, yeah?”

“Weird how?” Felix thought things weren’t going to be that weird anymore and now Chan says some shit like this?

“I don’t know like…anything.”

“You’re not making a lot of sense, Chan.” Chan sighed and shook his head.

“Never mind. I’ll drive you home, come on.” Chan walked over to the front door and opened it as he put on his shoes.

“No that’s okay, I can walk.” Felix said finding his own next to the door amongst a bunch of others and put them on.

“Felix, it’s dark out and we’re in the middle of the woods.”

“That’s not my fault.” Chan sighed and looked out the open door.

“Let me at least drive you to the neighborhood. It’s too dangerous to walk all the way by yourself in the dark.” Felix thought about it and he didn’t really want a repeat of last time so he nodded. Chan smiled and grabbed his keys that were hung out next to the door along with the other sets of keys. The whole drive there was a bit uncomfortable, at least for Felix. He had so many questions yet he didn’t know where to begin. He wanted to never speak to Chan or any of his friends again but at the same time, he had so many questions! That only they! Could answer! What the hell bit him?! Why was Chan there when he got bit?! What was that thing that made the creature run away?! What the hell did Chan mean about if he hears weird things to go to him?!

“I know you probably have a lot of questions and honestly, I just want to tell you. I don’t want to scare you or anything but I promise Felix, I’m not a bad person. We’re not bad people. We don’t do illegal things. We’re not drugies or whatever you may think we are. I know it’s sketchy that I live in the woods with 7 other kids but if you would accept us as your friends, in due time, I will tell you. Everything. Absolutely everything.”

“So what you’re saying is you know what bit me last night?” Chan hesitated but he didn’t have to say anything for Felix to know the answer.

“Why won’t you tell me now? You want me to trust you, why are you keeping this from me?”

“I don’t want to scare you off, Felix. Or maybe you won’t believe me or you try to report me or something.”

“What? What are you talking about? Chris, you’re freaking me out.”

“I just…” He sighed and Felix realized just how exhausted he looked but Felix refused to feel sorry for him just yet.

“There’s a lot. It is a lot and I can’t tell you all of it at once. If you don’t trust me yet, okay. I understand. I realize that we didn’t get off on the right foot and it may take you a while to trust me. But please, don’t ignore Hyunjin or Jeongin. They really like you and Jeongin, he’s…he’s like a puppy. He’s completely innocent. He doesn’t deserve losing you as a friend because of me.” Felix really did like Jeongin. He can see how innocent he was.

“I’ll think about it.” Chan nodded. A minute later, Chan stopped at the edge of the neighborhood.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to just drive you to your house? It’s been a long day.”

“No, it’s okay. I got it from here.” Felix took off his seatbelt and opened the door. Before he jumped out, he looked in Chan’s general direction.

“Thanks. For… my wound and stuff. And for driving.”

“Anytime.” Chan smiled at him even though Felix wasn’t looking and he’d never tell him but when Felix began walking home, Chan parked his car on the side of the road and followed him, just to make sure he made it safe.


	2. dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a lil shorter than the first chapter but it's 1 am and i want to sleep before i begin writing even worse nonsense.  
> :D:D:D:D  
> pls comment. tell me a joke. comment a smile. whatever you'd like :)

It’s been a full 8 hours and Felix has come up with a theory. Chan lives in the woods because he breeds animals with humans. What bit him was one of his creations which is why Chan is being so secretive about it. That must be it! The most logical explanation to this whole mess.

Felix didn’t sleep at all that night.

He just wanted to know. He needed to know. He deserved to know! When morning came, Felix still hadn’t eaten anything, still hadn’t drunken anything, and still felt no pain on his side. What the hell did they do to him? He got up an hour earlier than he normally would and met his mom in the kitchen which only surprised her.

“Did you sleep at all, Felix?”

“I did, but I had a nightmare so I’m up now.” He made up a quick lie. She rubbed a hand over his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Awwww, my poor baby.” She pouted. Now she was just making fun of him.

“I’m not a baby.”

“My poor son had a nightmare. Don’t worry, I’ll check under your bed and closet for monsters.” She began to walk towards his room like she was serious but he stopped her by putting both his hands on her shoulders.

“Okay, Captain Sarcasm. Aren’t you going to be late?” She laughed and grabbed her lunchbox and keys.

“All right, all right. Have a good day at school. A few things that I ordered online are supposed to come in today so please come straight home after school to be here to receive them.”

“I’m always home, mom.” She playfully glared at him.

“Are you? Are you really?” 

“Can you like, leave?” He gestured towards the door. She put two fingers to her eyes and then pointed them at him before walking out the door shouting out a ‘love you’ as she did so.

“Love you, too.” He locked the door after her and then proceeded to go to the bathroom to start getting ready. This time, he’ll actually have time to make himself some food. He dreaded having to take off his gauze. He doesn’t have something else like it in the house. He debated not even touching it considering it was still white meaning he hasn’t been bleeding. Still, he should probably change it. He carefully began peeling off the tape from the bottom up. Once it was completely off, Felix froze. Like actually froze. For a full 5 minutes. Was he still sleeping? He would’ve bet money, any amount of money to anyone who asked if he was still sleeping because he swears he was. The nightmare wasn’t over. Or was he having a continuous nightmare and he just woke up? 

Why is there nothing where he once had a bite wound? 

Felix was on the verge of a mental breakdown so much so that he dug through the trash bins outside just to find his bloody shirt and jacket to make sure that he wasn’t completely losing it. He found it so did that mean he wasn’t losing it? He was about to pass out. 

He sat himself down on a kitchen chair and just…breathed. For maybe 30 minutes. Then slowly, he got up and made himself a hot pocket. He poured himself a nice big glass of orange juice and enjoyed his breakfast before he completely and utterly loses his mind on an empty stomach.

When his tummy was full and he was hydrated enough, Felix cried. He was stressed. He eventually pulled himself together and took a shower. He didn’t look down at his stomach, he didn’t look in the mirror, and he got dressed with his eyes closed. A big shirt with a big hoodie over it and skinny jeans. That should do it. 

As he biked his way to school, he thought about whether he should listen to Chan and not ignore Jeongin and them. He’s right, though. He shouldn’t ignore them just because he had a weird feeling about Chan. But if they all live together, then they must know about what Chan’s keeping from him. What if Chan convinces them into living with them so he could use them for his experiments? He’s still somewhat convinced of his theory. 

By the time he got to his destination, he decided he was just going to go with the flow. He took his time locking his bike to the bike rack, he even people watched a little as he sat down against a wall and pretended to be messing with his phone. When it was time to get to class, he dragged his steps not really looking forward to having to make the choice of whether or not to pretend they didn’t exist. Turns out, Hyunjin was going to make him choose yes to hanging out with them because he was waiting for him outside the classroom while nervously playing with his hands. When Hyunjin spotted him, he gave Felix a nervous smile and met him halfway.

“Hey, Felix.”

“Hi.”

“Um, so, you know that we live with Chan at his house.”

“Yeah, I’m still kind of confused about that.”

“Yeah, I totally understand and I’m willing to tell you. It just wasn’t his place to say. I asked everyone else and they said it was fine if I tell you. That is if you still want to hang out with us.” Hyunjin was giving Felix the chance to say ‘fuck you’ and metaphorically walk away considering they’re in the same class and they’d both be walking in the same direction OR he could give in to his curiosity and let Hyunjin explain himself. 

“Why do you guys all live together?”

“Okay. So, growing up, we were all different and kind of an outcast in our families. Me, specifically, my parents didn’t give a shit about me. They still don’t. I should probably also mention that I was adopted and I totally could’ve reported them but then I wouldn’t be able to stay with my best friends and Chan…and my boyfriend.” Felix didn’t want to show that he was affected by that confession on the outside but on the inside he was screaming. He had a boyfriend?! Who? It had to be one of the others.

“Seungmin is my boyfriend. He, well, he has a good family but they wanted to live half way across the world and Seungmin didn’t want to. He didn’t want to be away from me. So he made a deal with them and with Chan that Chan could take care of him and make sure he gets to school and his parents would send Seungmin money and check in on him every now and then.”

“You seem to talk about Chan like he’s a father figure taking in stray kids. He’s still in school. He is a kid himself.”

“In a way, he kind of is. He isn’t the oldest among us. Woojin is the oldest. You haven’t met him yet. He already graduated. But, we all live in his house so it’s kind of like he is the father figure because it’s his place and he's only a few months younger than Woojin.”

“What about Chan’s parents?”

“Right, his parents. Chan doesn’t have any.” They stood there silently for a moment.

“What-“

“A few years ago, they were…killed…to say the least.”

“What?” Never in a million years did Felix think Chan’s parents would’ve been…killed. Like killed. Not died in an accident or something but killed. As in something or someone killed them.

“I honestly don’t feel comfortable talking about it but basically, Chan inherited the house and the three cars and the house is off the grid so there's that. Chan has been able to live here by himself. When his parents died, he was 14 years old and he looked older so he was able to get a job to get food and stuff.” 

“But wouldn’t the authorities have put him in an orphanage or something? How could they have let a fourteen year old stay by himself?” Hyunjin looked like he didn’t know how to answer but the bell saved him.

“It’s hard to give you all the answers right now. I mean we are 8 people and we all have our stories and secrets. I mean would you give away all your secrets to people you just met?” Felix figured he had a point but when their secrets might have something to do with how he was bitten and how it is now gone then he felt like he needed an answer as soon as possible.

“I’m sorry you feel forced to tell me but Chan brought me into this. And I deserve to know whatever it is he isn’t telling me.” Hyunjin looked confused.

“What do you mean?” Before Felix could answer him, their teacher, who was about to close the classroom door spotted them.

“Gentlemen, class has started. Are you going to stay out there for the next hour and a half?” Hyunjin gave one more look at Felix before grabbing his hand and bringing him into the classroom. He brought him over to the back where Seungmin, Jisung, and Jeongin were. Felix felt nervous seeing Seungmin when his boyfriend was holding his hand but Seungmin didn’t seem to mind or even care. He just smiled at Felix and patted the empty seat next to him that was in between him and Jeongin.

“Come sit. Jeongin wanted to show you something.” Hyunjin sat down next to Jisung, in front of the empty seat that Seungmin patted, finally letting go of his hand. Felix looked at Jisung as he passed him and he saw that Jisung was looking at his clothed stomach, more specifically where his wound used to be on the other side. When Jisung noticed that Felix was looking at him, he quickly smiled at him and held a hand out for a high five which Felix gave him. He didn’t know much about Jisung or Seungmin but they were acting like they’ve been friends for at least a few weeks.

When he sat down, Jeongin immediately put a drawing on Felix’s desk. It wasn’t hyper realistic but it was a realistic looking cartoon version of Felix and a fox laying on grass. Felix couldn’t help but grin. Jeongin was the most adorable kid he’s ever met.

“I like to give drawings to my friends. I usually make them one every month. I hope you like this first one.” He smiled. Felix grinned at him and leaned over to give him a hug.

“I really like it, Jeongin. You’re really good. You and Chan seem to like foxes, huh?” Jeongin blushed and nodded.

“Yeah, I think they’re cool.” 

Considering the class is very note heavy, they didn’t get to talk much but when class ended, Jisung turned to him.

“I hope you’re feeling better today.” Felix furrowed his eyebrows a little bit and Hyunjin gave him a look which Felix didn’t miss.

“I mean, you know, Chan and Minho told me that you got hurt. And were in pain. And you passed out and…stuff.” As Hyunjin stood up he muttered something to Jisung which made him shut up and pack his things really quick.

“Uh, yeah. I’m feeling better today.” Jisung grinned at him.

“Good.” He seemed to be very peppy after hearing that which Felix couldn’t really understand why. These people were weird. Should he really be hanging out with them?

“Felix, you’re welcome to sit with us at lunch today. We won’t force you to, though. Chan said he’s got some school work to do so he won’t be there if it makes you feel better.” It kind of did but it kind of didn’t because as much as he is irritated with Chan’s secrecy, he also doesn’t want to be the reason that he is being separated from his friends. 

“Sure, Seungmin.”

“Great! I also heard Minho was in your next class. He’s waiting for you out there.” Felix looked towards the door and didn’t see him so he followed everyone out of the classroom just in time to see Minho walking up to them.

“Hey, guys.” Minho smiled at Felix and waved at him. Felix thought it was weird that Seungmin said he was waiting for him out there when he just got there but he let it go. Maybe Minho told Seungmin that he was going to wait for Felix outside of their classroom to walk to the next class together.

“Hey. Don’t ignore me.” Jisung playfully smacked Minho’s shoulder.

“Oh, how could I ignore such a beautiful face,” Jisung began grinning as Minho lifted his hands like he was going to cup his face but then last minute made a bee line towards Jeongin. “Jeongin-ah! You’re so handsome.” Jeongin laughed, full braces in display, as Jisung complained. Felix couldn’t help but smile at them. Felix almost felt like an outsider because he was. These guys had a bond that literally no one could understand unless you were one of them. Felix felt like he never would be. Felix began turning around to start walking to class. He heard them stop laughing and some whispers before Minho caught up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, classmate. Don’t go without me. We’ll see you later, guys!” Minho turned to wave at them. Felix also turned and gave them a tight lipped smile.

“Felix, please make sure he does his work. He can’t fail math a second time or else he’ll never graduate.” Jisung begged him.

“Hey! Not so loud, would ya?!” Felix laughed and gave a thumbs up. Minho ended up copying his answers again. But this time, Minho actually did end up completing 3 out the 16 problems all by himself. Granted 2 of them were wrong but he tried his best.

“I swear, I’ll never understand Algebra.” Minho looked defeated as they got out of class. Felix patted a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay. I’ll help you through it.”

“Honestly, there’s only so much I can do for classwork. It’s the tests that show my true colors.”

“I can tutor you if you want.” Felix let out before he could really think.

“You would really do that?” Minho stopped him by putting a gentle hand over his arm.

“Sure. I mean, I promised Jisung I’d help you pass, didn’t I?” Technically he didn’t but it made Minho smile so he didn’t care.

“You’re the best, Felix. I feel honored sharing last names with you.” Minho gave him a hug so quick that Felix didn’t have time to reciprocate. Felix just smiled awkwardly as they walked to the cafeteria.

“Ooh, macaroni is on the menu today.” Minho said as he walked straight to the self-serving area. Felix had to speed walk a little to keep up with him. Minho of course got there first and handed two plates and a tray to Felix before getting one for himself. Felix thanked him quietly and served himself a bit of Macaroni, a muffin, and an apple juice. When he looked over at Minho’s plate, he saw he had several scoops of Macaroni, two muffins, and 3 cartons of milk. ‘White milk because the chocolate milk is too sweet’, he says. When it was Minho’s turn to pay for it, the lunch lady rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. Minho pays a little extra each time for the amount of food he gets and the lunch lady allows it because of that.

“Thank you, Linda. Have a nice day.” Minho smiled at her then moved over and waited for Felix to pay for his lunch.

“Where does he fit it all?” The lunch lady joked, pointed to Minho who admittedly seemed to have a very fit body for someone who eats that much mac and cheese and muffins.

“Must be the milk.” Felix responded which only made the lunch lady crack up for whatever reason. Minho raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively and smirked as Felix finished paying for his lunch.

“She’s my favorite lunch lady. Whenever she’s at the toll, I get a lot of food. If it’s the other lady with the grey hair and huge glasses, I don't even get food. She hates my guts.” Minho told him. Felix just chuckled and followed Minho outside and to the courtyard. They walked all the way to the back where Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jisung, and Jeongin were already sat.

“Hey, look who’s here! It’s Minho with 2 weeks’ worth of food.” Jisung gave Minho a look and Minho just smiled sheepishly and sat next to him. Jeongin excitedly patted the empty seat next to him which Felix had no problem taking.

“Hey, Jeongin.”

“Hi, Felix. How was Math? Did Minho copy your answers?”

“Hey! I did 3 whole problems by myself.” Minho defended himself, holding out three fingers.

“So he got three whole problems wrong?” Jeongin asked Felix. Minho stood up and looked like he was going to attack Jeongin from across the table but Jisung stopped him. Felix hadn’t witnessed Jeongin’s savage side until now.

“Just because you’re cute and the youngest doesn’t mean I can’t whoop your ass, kid.”

“I’d like to see you try, fat butt.”

“Okay, okay, okay. Children! Let’s settle down.” Hyunjin tried to calm everyone down from either laughing or from trying to playfully attack each other.

Felix was too busy observing the scene when someone silently sat next to him. Felix saw them set their tray down from his peripheral vision. He looked over and was surprised to see it was Changbin.

“Oh, hi.”

“Hey. Nice to see you’re actually eating with us this time.” He said as he moved things around in his tray that way he wants them to be before opening his plastic cutlery.

“Nice to see you’re actually saying more than 2 words to me.” Changbin froze and moved his eyes to give him a _look_. Jeongin snickered and Hyunjin cackled.

“Don’t expect that every time.”

“No worries.” Felix admits he had a fun time during lunch. Usually he would be eating silently as his friends chatted amongst themselves and cracked inside jokes that Felix was never a part of but now they look at him when they’re telling a story and Jeongin likes to talk to Felix directly and even Changbin offered Felix his pizza crust when he didn’t want to eat anymore. It made him want to join them for lunch every day even if Chan was there. He was actually interested in seeing how Chan interacted with them considering he seemed quite serious and they all seemed like hyper kids who ate way too much candy. Well, except for Changbin. But even Changbin was being more interactive with him than ever. Well, can he really judge when he’s only seen him like once? Yes. Yes, he can.

Felix spent the rest of the day reliving that time at lunch. He felt wholesome. Seungmin walked him to class since their classes were close and Seungmin gave him a hug before he went to his own class. This time Felix had time to hug back which he wished he did properly but all he managed to do in his moment of shock was to pat his back once before Seungmin pulled away.

“See you later,” he said with a smile. They waved at each other before Felix walked into his history class.

~~~~~~

The last thing Felix expected was a wild Changbin meeting him at his locker as he switched out his books at the end of the school day.

“Hey.” Felix jumped a little at the suddenness of Changbin.

“Hey…Changbin.”

“Um, so, we wanted to invite you to our house. Chan’s house. We can drive you there. And back. We just want to explain little by little and…hopefully you’ll get to know us more and accept us.”

“Why are you all bending over backwards to get me to…’accept you’?” Felix made air quotations at ‘accept you’ with his fingers.

“Because we know that you want us to just tell you everything. But it is a lot and it’s heavy so we need to tell you little by little and by the time we get to the end of it, you might not want to be around us anymore.”

“How are you so sure of that?” Changbin took a while but eventually shrugged.

“We're not. But we like you a lot. I mean Jeongin and Hyunjin and Chan and them. They would like to have you as a friend.”

“What about you?” Changbin raised his eyebrows so high, it got lost in his hair.

“Hmm?”

“Do you want me to be your friend?” At this point, Felix was just messing with him since he realized he found it funny to see Changbin, the ‘edgelord’, look flustered.

“If you treat my friends well and don’t judge us before you get to really know us, then yeah. I wouldn’t mind having you as a friend.” This time, Felix took a while to respond but he already knew his answer.

“Okay, then.” Felix closed his locker and picked up his bag that he left on the floor. He zipped it closed and pulled it over his shoulder. “Lead the way.” Changbin nodded and lead him outside where Chan and Jeongin were waiting by Chan’s car. Jeongin grinned as soon as Felix saw him and waved. Felix had to chuckle.

“He’s cute, huh?” Changbin said. Felix looked over at him and saw a smile on his face. Even Changbin wasn’t immune to Jeongin’s cuteness.

“Yeah, he is.”

“Nice to see you again, Felix.” Chan said to him.

“You, too, I guess.” Felix said in an uninterested tone.

“Ooooooh, burrrnnn.” Jeongin said. Chan just nodded with a smile on his face.

“All right, kids. Get in the car.”

“Shotgun!” Jeongin called out. Jeongin talked about this kid who got in trouble in class and talked back to the teacher so much that the teacher yelled back so loud, a passing security guard had to come in and stop them. Meanwhile, Changbin was listening to music with his headphones in so Felix just took the time to look outside. He hasn’t seen the preserve in daylight but as they were driving down a private road through the trees and to the cabin, he realized just how big it was. He couldn’t see the end of it. 

Eventually he saw the house between the trees and Chan parked the car next to two other smaller cars. The same ones that he sort of saw last night.

“Where are the rest of the guys?” Felix asked.

“They’re here.” Chan responded. As they walked up to the house, Felix could already hear them. Chan sighed as he opened the door to reveal Hyunjin and Jisung tumbling down the stairs. Felix gasped. Are they hurt? Were they fighting? What happened? He looked at Changbin and he looked uninterested. He looked at Jeongin and he looked amused. He looked at Chan and he looked…like a disappointed father. He looked at Hyunjin and Jisung and they looked guilty.

“Oh, uh, hey, Channie. Thought you would be a while.” Hyunjin laughed nervously.

“Yeah, we were just…cleaning the stairs. You know, doing our chores and whatnot.” Jisung shrugged and smiled sheephisly.

“How about you get up and actually do your chores before I make steamed vegetables and turkey burgers for dinner.” With that threat of a super healthy dinner, Hyunjin and Jisung in record speed got up and ran up the stairs, bumping into each other as they did so. Chan sighed and turned around to face Felix with a smile.

“Come on in. Make yourself at home.”


	3. tres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short. I apologize. school has been kicking my ass. i had this chapter partially written like 2 weeks ago and now it's 1 am and i wrote the rest. a longer chapter will hopefully be next.
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: thank you for your comments. i really truly appreciate them. i tried answering on my phone but it wouldn't work??? so a lil heads up. if i answer late....like a month(s), pls don't judge me. ok ily

Chan’s house, when not having woken up after passing out from pain, was actually really homey. Maybe it was the daytime giving it a livelier effect but it felt warm and the ‘family’ photos on the walls brought a smile to Felix’s face. As an ‘icebreaker’ as Seungmin called it, they decided to play charades. The teams were separated into groups of 4 since Woojin wouldn’t be home from work for another hour. Felix was with Minho, Seungmin, and Jeongin and Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, and Jisung were in the other. They decided to play it with one member from each team acting out the same word or term and whosever’s team guesses it first, gets the point. Felix was up with Changbin and their term was a little difficult. Both of them had trouble figuring out how to act it out. The last thing Felix expected was Changbin hugging him close, turning them so that Changbin’s back was facing the others so that they don’t see what’s actually happening. Not that anything was actually happening but when Changbin brought Felix’s hands onto his waist and then put his own hands around Felix’s shoulders, he must admit, he gay panicked a little. Luckily or maybe unluckily, Hyunjin got the answer.

“Making out!”

“Yeah!” Changbin immediately pulled away and cheered along with the rest of the team. They had won. Felix was still a little shocked at what happened but Jeongin walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

“Better luck next time, huh, Felix?" Will there be a next time? You know, if Felix’s heart can get through the rest of the day.

After everyone had settled down, mostly Felix, Chan brought up what they were really all gathered for.

“So, I guess now that we’ve all gotten comfortable, I think we all know why Felix is really here this time around.” They all nodded and suddenly the mood got awkwardly stiff.

“I just want to know…two things: do you know what it was that bit me and how come I don’t have it anymore?” Felix didn’t know it but Changbin stiffened from his seat next to him. What Felix didn’t miss was the confusion written in everyone else’s faces. They all looked at Chan and then to Jisung who were the only two who looked guilty.

“Right, um…” Jisung and Chan looked at each other as the other 6 boys waited for an answer.

“Basically, Felix, I healed you. There it’s out there. I have the power to heal.” Jisung said all while brushing off invisible dirt from his knees and picking at the lint just so he wouldn’t have to look at anyone as he spoke.

“The power to heal? What does that even mean? Like, you have special…creams or…something?”

“No, like if you were to scrape your knee right now, I could heal it in less than 5 seconds. I have…magical powers. And I know! Okay, I know. It sounds crazy but I’m not lying. I’m not crazy. We’re not. And actually, nobody but I and Chan knew that I healed you that’s why they’re all glaring at me. Channie, help.” Towards the end, Jisung curled into Chan’s side, trying to hide from everyone’s glare. Felix was still trying to process everything as the rest started throwing questions at the two.

“Are you…actually being serious?” Everyone quieted down and nobody answered him so Felix continued. “I mean, I kind of have to believe you because…well, there’s nothing anymore.” Felix lifted his shirt up enough to reveal his woundless skin.

“Like I said many times already, it feels like, there’s a lot to learn about us and since we bit the bullet and healed you before we could really gain your trust first, we have to be sure that we give you time to process everything.” Chan spoke up.

“I see…” Felix was silent for a moment. “So…you’re a healer?”

“I’m actually kind of…a witch. Like, I can heal, I can revive plants and flowers, I can levitate this glass of water.” Jisung sat closer to the edge of the couch and stared diligently at the glass of water on the coffee table while biting the tip of his tongue.

No, you can’t, Jisung-ah. You’ve done this several times already. We’re running out of cups.” Hyunjin tried to reach for the glass of water before Jisung could levitate it for 2 seconds before it falls back down and crashes but he was a second too late and the glass of water fell to the floor after levitating a few inches in the air. Felix still was amazed. For a second, he doubted everything he was telling him but now he’s given him no room to doubt any more.

“I’m still trying to nail that one.” Jisung smiled sheepishly but sat more back in his seat and looked at Felix with hopeful eyes.

“Do you believe me? Are we okay now?” Felix had so many emotions flowing through him but the biggest one in the moment was how bad he felt that Jisung was so hopeful to gain Felix’s approval. He had already thought to give it to him before he broke the cup though.

“Of course, Jisung. I should probably also take this moment to thank you for healing me.” Jisung grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah. Anytime. Really anytime. I can’t practice on these guys ‘cause they heal too quick.” He said before anyone could stop him. Chan smacked his shoulder and Jisung gasped and covered his mouth.

“I…don’t even wanna know. This…Learning that Jisung is a witch is enough for me today.” Felix put his hands up and stood up. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Jisung silently apologized to Chan before Chan also stood up.

“Again, Felix, in due time, we’ll tell you anything you wanna know. But for now, Woojin just got home so, if you wanna stay and meet him, you’re welcome to.”

“Sure.” He was going to meet him eventually, why not now. A few seconds later, Woojin walked through the door with a white dress shirt on, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black bomber jacket. His hair was a soft brown and he looked really nice, especially when he smiled directly at Felix as soon as he walked in.

“Hey, you must be Felix.” He walked up to him after taking his shoes off and offered him a handshake which Felix accepted.

“Yes and you must be Woojin.”

“That I am. I am also cooking dinner tonight so you’re welcome to stay if you want. We usually eat at around 6 or 7.”

“Oh…OH! Actually, shit. I was supposed to be home to get a package that my mom ordered.” Felix looked at everyone else that actually looked a little disappointed at having Felix leave so soon.

“I’m sorry, I’m not just trying to get out of here. I completely forgot about this. But um, it was nice to meet you Woojin.” 

“You, too. Maybe next time we meet, we can get to know each other more.” Woojin truly seemed really nice. Felix wondered how he got in this situation.

“Sure. Um, okay. So I’m gonna go. Thanks for inviting me over.”

“Can you come back tomorrow? I wanted to show you some of my artwork.” Jeongin pouted slightly.

“I wanted to show you my game collection and maybe game a little.” Minho said.

“I wanted to show my room. I spent a month decorating it and nobody gives a shit.” Seungmin said. As the boys fought over who gets to have Felix’s time next time he comes over, Chan walked up to him.

“Hey, really there’s no pressure to hang out with us. I don’t want you to feel like we’re trying force you into our group. We’re not. But you’re always welcome here. Whenever. Jisung doesn’t actually live here full time but he’s here often enough. Same with Minho. The door’s always open.” Chan gave him a kind smile and for once, Felix didn’t feel like Chan had any evil in him. Slowly but surely, Felix will understand why Chan was so weirdly secretive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plssss ignnooreeee the typoossss anddd missing worrddsss thnx


	4. cuatro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! okay so i hit a bit of a writer's block but i promise! the real changlix will stand up soon. also pls read my end notes. k love youuuuu :*

At this point in time, Felix wasn’t sure he’d ever have a full night’s sleep anymore. He doesn’t even care about the package that he missed…well, he did but now he was just dying of curiosity. Jisung’s a witch…Felix still wasn’t sure if he was losing his mind in believing him but he sorta levitated a glass of water right in front of his eyes. It could’ve been string. But no. That was Felix’s glass of water that he put down and he was one hundred percent sure that there was no string on that thing.

Then came Jisung’s comment about how everyone heals too quickly. What did he mean by that? Jisung has the power to do nearly anything and everyone else has the power to heal quickly? None of this really makes sense.

Then came the indecision to go back tomorrow after school or not. Felix found himself really wanting to get to know them. Other than the secrecy, Felix felt like they were a group embodiment of the energizer bunny. He can never stop laughing around them. It’s always loud and hectic but they had the kind of friendship that Felix wished he was a part of. He wants to be a part of something like which leaves Felix in the worst dilemma of his life.

Does he want to be with them just because of their group dynamics and family like friendship?  
Does he want to be with them just so he feels important?  
Does he actually want to be with them because he likes them or because he just wanted to be a part of something?  
Is this fair to them that Felix is thinking of butting his way into an already set group of friends?

Felix would just be the odd number 9 if he butts in. Nobody would be as comfortable with him as they are with each other. Felix might even be the only 100% human out of them all. Would that make him too boring?

For way too long, Felix stressed about this topic alone but then he closed his eyes for literally 2 minutes before his alarm went off. Really? Another all-nighter. Another day that Felix hides his growing dark circles in his eyes with concealer even though his droopy eyelids is what really gives him away every single time he doesn’t get enough sleep. No amount of makeup was going to cover that. He still tried though. His mom asked him if he was sleeping okay and Felix said yes, he just chose to sleep late last night. She bought it and left the house with a stern, ‘no more screens after 11 pm.’ Felix can’t even remember the last time he actually opened up his laptop or used his ipad since he moved into this house. He was too preoccupied with Chan and his team of power rangers. 

As he biked his way to school, he found his eyes closing constantly. He wasn’t at school yet but he already wanted to go home. In fact, he contemplated doing so. Maybe he can come in late. There was no way he was going to pay attention enough to even make it worth it. But, he didn’t turn around. He kept going. He’ll just have to nap in his classes. It’s not like he would’ve been able to concentrate anyways since if he’s not napping in class, he’s thinking about Chan and them.

By the time he got to school, he realized he actually had 45 minutes before school actually started. Usually in the mornings he took his time getting ready and carefully applied makeup and made himself a good breakfast but today, today he forgot how to function and dressed in all black and skipped the makeup and hair because he just couldn’t. So there he was in the library way in the back at the farthest table, sleeping so deeply that he missed the 2 bells that go off before and when classes begin. In fact, he slept through first period…and second…and when lunch came around that’s when he heard someone actually using the library for its purpose. The library was open during lunch so people can study or eat here even though it wasn’t allowed. They never really get caught. 

When Felix realized what the time was, he was completely confused. He didn’t know what day it was, if he actually went to class and then just ended up here for lunch and was so tired that he forgot everything. But then he concluded that he was actually here the whole time when a worried Seungmin and Jeongin popped up from between the lines of bookshelves.  
   
“See! I told you!” Seungmin said to Jeongin as Jeongin ran up to him after pouting.

“Felix! Where were you? We missed you in classes and at lunch. Hey…you look really tired. Are you okay? Are you sick?” As Jeongin pressed his hands against his neck and forehead to feel if he was warm, Seungmin texted the rest of the group telling them that he and Jeongin found Felix.

“We were worried when you didn’t show up for art this morning. Hyunjin thought you were sick and Changbin thought that you were trying to avoid us. But then Seungmin said that he saw your bike but you weren’t anywhere. Changbin smelled you in the halls but we couldn’t find you. And then Seungmin said he saw you here! So here we are!” Jeongin grinned at him and gave him a hug.

“I brought you some lunch in case you didn’t have any.” Jeongin reached into his bag and brought out a wrapped up sandwich and a juice box. Felix was confused about Changbin being able to smell him in the halls. How can someone smell someone specifically? Felix doesn’t wear cologne or anything that smells particularly memorable. Either way, Felix is learning to stop questioning everything and accepted the sandwich.

“Thank you, Jeonginie. I didn’t get to eat this morning.”

“Or sleep last night at all. Felix, you look really tired. Why didn’t you just sleep in?” Seungmin asked him as he finally sat down in the chair in front of Felix and Jeongin.

“Funnily enough, I didn’t want to be marked absent but looks like I was anyways.” Felix shrugged and took a bite off of the sandwich. It was a little awkwardly silent as Felix just ate. He looked up to see that both of them were looking at him.

“Oh, Changbin’s here.” Seungmin said out of nowhere and turned around to face the book shelves. Changbin wasn’t there, though. What did Seungmin mean? But then 5 seconds later, Changbin showed up looking only slightly out of breath as if he ran.

“Hey. Where were you?” He said as he slowly walked up to the three of them who were staring at him before he even showed up.

“Oh, uh, here. I fell asleep before school started.”

“And…you’ve been asleep this whole time?” Changbin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yeah, looks like.” Felix laughed tiredly. “I haven’t been sleeping well lately, I’ll admit.” Felix said softly as he took another bite of the sandwich.

“Felix-ah, you have something here.” Changbin pointed at a spot on his cheek.

“Hmm? Oh, where? Here?” Felix said, brushing his own cheek with his hand as he continued chewing on his food.

“I mean…yeah, but……oh you have freckles. How come I never noticed before?” Changbin said after leaning down to really look at him but then Felix had 3 people staring closely at his face. More specifically, a very curious Jeongin who didn’t understand personal space and basically touched his own nose to Felix’s cheek trying to spot the ever so evident freckles on Felix’s face.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I do.” Felix felt himself turning red at all the attention to his face. Felix blushed under Jeongin’s praises and even though Changbin didn’t say much about them, he blushed because Changbin was the first to notice.

“Anyways, let’s go to class, yeah?” Felix stood up to stop Jeongin from continuing to ogle his face and possibly count every single dot on his face.

At the end of the day, Felix considered finding maybe Jeongin or even Chan to go back to their place but that package that he missed yesterday should be coming back today so he really should get home. And he would’ve…if Minho didn’t come up to him again.

“Hey, Felix. Ready to go?” Felix looked confused.

“Go where?” Minho looked at him like he should’ve known.

“To our place. Tomorrow we have a math exam and you said you’d help me. I mean, did you actually mean that orrrr am I making a fool out of myself?” Minho laughed nervously and shuffled his feet like he was ready to run away.

“Oh! If I’m honest, I completely forgot about the test tomorrow. But, yeah. I promised so I will keep that promise but um, can we go to my house? I’m expecting a package today.” 

“Oh yeah! That’s fine. I’ll just tell Chan to drop us off there. Come on. He’s waiting.” Minho linked their arms together and began walking towards the exit where sure enough, Chan was waiting with Jeongin and Changbin. Felix wasn’t exactly sure how the rest get home and manage to get there before Chan does but he wasn’t about to ask. 

“Ready! I’m going to Felix’s house today, Channie.” Chan nodded and Changbin raised his eyebrows questioningly, and Jeongin pouted.

“What? No fair! I wanna go, too! Felix, can I come over, too?” Jeongin asked him. Felix shrugged.

“I mean sure but I should warn you. I just moved in so there’s not much to do there. I don’t even have a couch or a bedframe yet. But the tv’s connected.” 

“That’s okay! We can just watch movies or play video games if you have any. Channie, can I go, pleeeease?” Jeongin begged Chan as if he was going to say no. Spoiler alert, of course he didn’t say no. Neither did Felix and off they went to Felix’s house. It was until Chan stopped at Felix’s exact house when he hadn’t told him his address or where it was at.

“Chan…how did you know where I live?” Chan froze and took a while to respond. He laughed sheepishly.

“Good question there, Felix. Uh, would you believe if I said that I can smell…it?”

“Smell what?”

“Like…you.”

“Chan, I’m right here. Of course you can smell me.” When Chan couldn’t think of another excuse he sighed in defeat.

“Okay, fine. I followed you home that other night. Just to make sure you got home safe, though! I left right after.” Felix just shook his head and got out of the car. After being squished to the car door since he had to sit next to Jeongin and Minho in the backseat.

“Bye. Thanks for driving us.” Felix said. Jeongin whooped as he got practically jumped out and Minho said bye to Chan before he closed the door behind him.

“Oh, hey. I actually have some errands to run right now. I don’t have time to drive Changbin home and drop him off. Is it okay if he stays too” Chan asked, rolling down the passenger side window. Changbin looked almost offended that Chan asked Felix that.

“I can just walk home. You know I can.” Changbin said softly to him.

“I mean, I don’t mind. That is if Changbin doesn’t.” Felix didn’t fail to notice how uncomfortable Changbin looked at the idea of staying at Felix’s house.

“Oh no worries! He doesn’t. Thank you, Felix! I’ll be back by 8.” Chan reached across Changbin’s lap to open his door and eventually Changbin, albeit unhappily, got out of the car. He made sure to slam the door shut and walked ahead of everyone up to the door. Chan was grinning and said a goodbye to everyone before driving off. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo hahahahahahahahahahaha what ya'll think about changjin :D:D:D:D
> 
> I began writing a changjin story that i swear is cuteaf and still in that supernatural/mythical creature type world.
> 
> It'll most likely be shorter than this story since it's already almost more than halfway finished buuuuuuuuuuuut  
> would you guys mind if i started posting it even though this story is still ongoing?
> 
> Am i cheating on Changlix? Probably. But I mean...it's not finished and rn it's borderline changlixjin soooooooooooo who's really winning?


	5. cinco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment and read the end notes :)

It was a bit awkward in the beginning but as Minho and Felix got deep into their studying, Jeongin yelling at the tv everytime he died playing Overwatch, and Changbin falling asleep on his back on the carpet, it became kind of comforting finally not being alone at his own house. An hour later, that damn package came. They didn’t even have to come up to the porch before Felix had opened the door since all of the other 3 boys alerted Felix that someone was coming to the door.

Eventually Changbin began taking turns playing Overwatch and soon, Minho gave up on his studying and joined them too. They could only play one of a time, so as Minho played, Jeongin hyped him up and Changbin stayed quiet behind them too. 

Felix sighed in frustration as he checked his answer and for the 5th time in a row, he got it wrong. He’s usually pretty decent and he understood the premises of how to solve the problems but his answers were never right. He was on his stomach on the carpet with his papers and books strewn across him. He let his head rest on his open book and soon felt someone shuffle towards him and lay down next to him.

“What is it?” He was shocked to hear Changbin’s gruffly voice be the one to speak beside him. He lifted his head only to switch cheeks to look at Changbin.

“I’m going to fail.” Changbin scoffed amusingly and tried yanked Felix’s binder full of his wrong work on it and looked over the problems.

“You have secant and cosecant mixed up.” Changbin said.

“Huh?!” Felix lifted his head and looked over at his own paper. Secant is the reciprocal of cosine and cosecant is the reciprocal of sine that’s why your answers are wrong.” Felix groaned in frustration and slammed his head on the book repeatedly before Changbin put his hand on his forehead to stop him from doing so.

“Come on. You can do it. Just don’t forget that this time. Do this problem.” Changbin pointed to another problem and Felix quickly did it. He looked over his work one more time and handed it over to Changbin. He checked it over with the calculator and gave Felix a thumbs up which in turn made Felix grin in relief.

“Ahhhh, finallyyyy!” 

 

After a while of working like that, Felix deemed himself prepared enough for the test tomorrow and began playing with the other 2. They played a few more rounds before the other 3 once more told Felix someone was at the door. Jeongin stood up this time and ran to open it and revealed Chan on the other side. Jeongin yelled in excitement and hugged him. Felix found their relationship really cute. It was like Jeongin saw Chan as an older brother and was always excited to be with him. Jeongin was easily excitable but he was something different with Chan.

“What’d you guys do this whole time?”

“We played Overwatch! I won almost every game I played!” Jeongin said excitedly.

“Ooh, you’re getting better, huh?” Chan ruffled his hair and smiled as Jeongin nodded his head.

“Well, guys. It’s getting kind of late. Woojin already made dinner. Felix, you’re welcome to join us. I can bring you back right after if you want.”

“Oh, no worries. Honestly. I really need to catch up on some sleep so I think I’m gonna just knock out soon.” He really wasn’t lying.

“Oh yeah, Seungmin told me that you weren’t sleeping well. You go ahead, yeah?” Chan helped Felix stand up and then gave him a comforting bro hug.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, on time, right?” Chan teased him a little. Felix playfully rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, dad. I won’t fall asleep in the library again.” Chan just smiled and ruffled his hair as well before turning to leave.

“All right, kids, say bye to Felix and let’s go so he can sleep.” Jeongin was, of course, the first to wrap him in a hug. Felix didn’t complain. Then Minho gave him a one arms hug.

“Thanks for helping me even though I kind of gave up.” Minho smiled sheepishly.

“It’s all right. Good luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll need it.” And then there was Changbin. They’ve never hugged before. And they weren’t about to start now.

“Uh, yeah. Sleep well tonight. You’ll need it for tomorrow.” He said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Felix felt a little tingle on the spot where he touched but just thanked him for helping him earlier and soon he was alone again. He silently gathered up his stuff and tidied up the floor before heading to his room. His bed frame would arrive tomorrow as well as a few other furniture. His mother would be home to retrieve it so Felix wasn’t worried about that and went to bed dreaming of being in a field with 7 people and a fox. The fox was always on this one person’s lap or near their feet. This other person was always next to Felix. Not touching him or anything, but staring, listening, smiling occasionally. Felix couldn’t see their faces, but he felt their energies. He knew who they were. He didn’t think much about that one missing person and didn’t think of it at all when he woke up. He woke up before his alarm and he felt like a whole new person. He was rested, his eyes were open without feeling sore, his body still ached but he thought it was because of laying on the floor the whole day. He got through his routine as smoothly as possible. His mother wasn’t awake, choosing to sleep in in one of her rare off days and Felix tried not to be too loud as to wake her.

Soon, he was already ready but it was still too early. He scrolled through his phone on his bed until it was a decent time to start walking.

He got a few houses down when a car stopped next to him. He recognized it as Chan’s car but when the window rolled down it was Woojin with Chan in the passenger.

“Hey, Felix! Come on in. We’ll give you a ride.” He was feeling all sorts of warm as he climbed into the car. Only Jeongin was in there, already smiling and beckoning Felix to come in.

“Morning, Felix!”

“Hey, Jeongin-ah.” He couldn’t help but to grin at him and hold his hand to shake it around a little. Jeongin laughed and grabbed their interlocked hands with his free one and Felix had no choice but to keep them interlocked. He didn’t mind much.

“Hey, Felix, you sleep well last night?”

“Oh, yeah. For sure. I’ve never felt so rested.” He laughed a little.

“That’s good.” Chan nodded. Felix wouldn’t ever find out but Chan had asked Jisung to help Felix with his sleeping. Jisung said he couldn’t promise it would work since they were pretty far and Jisung’s long distance magic was still a bit hit or miss. Jisung would be ecstatic to hear that it worked.

 

A few minutes before his exam were to begin, Felix was feeling nervous as he washed his hands in the bathroom. He’s going to do well. He has to do well. He can’t fail a class. This is their first exam and all of their exams were 20% of their grade. 3 exams. This was supposed to be the easiest one since it’s only 2 chapters and yet he felt deeply unprepared. As he walked to class someone stopped him.

“Hey, I can smell how anxious you are from a mile away.” Felix turned to see Changbin. This was one of the rare times that Felix was able to see his eyes clearly. His hair or a hat was almost always covering them. But for today, Changbin’s hair was pushed to the side and, wow, he had a forehead. He had eyebrows. Who knew? Felix was now too focused on his new hair style that he didn’t respond.

“Felix, stop freaking out. You’ll do fine. Just don’t forget, sine and cosecant. Cosine and secant. Okay?” Felix just nodded even though he wasn’t really paying much attention. Changbin could tell but still he rubbed a hand over Felix’s arm and led him towards his classroom, keeping his hand on top of his shoulder.

“Minho’s already in there. He said he already gave up but you know. What’s new? You’re going to do fine, Felix. I believe in you.” Changbin patted his shoulder before gently pushing him in. Felix then snapped out of it and turned around to fake cry at Changbin.

“I don’t want tooooooo. I’m not ready.” Changbin laughed in surprise.

“You’ll do fine. Minho should be more worried than you and look at him.” Changbin pushed Felix’s face towards Minho who was trying to balance his pencil on the top of his lip, freezing and dropping it when he heard Changbin and Felix talking about him and quickly tried to look nonchalant. That brought a laugh out of Felix.

“Ugh, fine.” Felix turned back to Changbin and then they both didn’t know how to separate. He thought he was awkward with Chan until he met Changbin. Sometimes they’d act normal together like they did just now and then other times, Felix was too shy to say anything and Changbin would just have his straight face on. But this time, Changbin was too shy to say anything and Felix…he was also shy.

“I’ll uh, see you at lunch.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. S-see you.” Changbin nodded and as he turned around to walk to his own class, Felix felt brave.

“Save me a seat.” Changbin looked back him, again in surprise, but quickly put forward his cool guy façade and nodded.

“Okay. Good luck, Felix-ah.” With a small smile, he finally walked away. As Felix walked towards his seat, he couldn’t help but feel like that warm feeling he got when Changbin smiled at him was familiar. When he sat down, he remembered his dream. It must’ve been Changbin sitting next to him, staring and smiling at him. Felix shook that out of his mind when the teacher walked in. He can’t be thinking about boys right now when sine, cosine, tangent, and their reciprocals exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been having the busiest month of my life.
> 
> i havent had all nighters since i was in like middle school and i did it just because i wanted to say i had all nighters and i thought it was cool
> 
> and now here is adult me having all nighters to work on school work until 5 am after working continuously for legit 14 hours straight.
> 
> anyways here's a chapter lmao
> 
> again, i appreciate each and every comment and thank you for anticipating the next chapter but i am a student, and i am stressed, and so all i ask is that if you were so nice as to comment, to please not ask me or tell me to post the next chapter. i will when i have the time. i won't abandon this story. i promise.
> 
> i might be posting stories in between here and there but i write little by little at like midnight (sidenote: it's currently 12:45 am) and when i happen to finish i post to have content but with this story i'm trying to follow a more complex storyline so it does take me a bit more to write one chapter while trying to remember what i've already written and what i have planned to write later.
> 
> anyways, thank you for anticipating my story if you are doing so. also thank you for commenting. i say this all the time but i do read every comment because i get emails showing me them but i only respond on my computer cause my phone is weird and sometimes i forget until i come on here to post something so like sorry if i don't respond until like a month or 2 later but like really, just know i appreciate it and it doesn't go to waste.


	6. seis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another one before i start classes again tomorrow :'D

As Felix walked towards the cafeteria, he kept thinking about those 3 questions on his exam. Were they correct? Did he mix up everything? No, it was right. It definitely was. But wait, isn’t cosecant the reciprocal of…no, no, secant is the reciprocal. Oh no, did he forget to press the button to make it a reciprocal on the calculator? 

These types of questions have been going through his head as soon as he turned in his exam. There were only 10 questions and he’s unsure about at least 5 of them and who knows how many he actually got wrong. He could feel confident about a question just to find out it was completely off.

When he got to the cafeteria, he filled his tray with as much food to rival Minho’s tray and paid extra for it. He was going to stress eat even if it killed him. With 2 muffins, 2 servings of macaroni, two apple juices, and a bag of Doritos, he walked over to the usual table in the courtyard. It was overcast today and Felix related to the sky so much. When he looked ahead, he saw there was an empty spot next to Changbin. He really did save him a spot. Right before he could get there, a wild Jeongin approached the table and sat down next to Changbin with a grin. Felix noticed how Changbin looked like he wanted to say something to him but Jeongin cut him off by showing him a sheet of paper. As Jeongin explained what he was showing him, Changbin looked beyond the paper and made eye contact with Felix. Felix gave him a small smile and made a bee line for the empty seat next to Jisung on the opposite side of the table. Changbin’s shoulders dropped a little but chose to finally listen to what Jeongin was saying as he explained his drawing. 

All throughout lunch, Changbin occasionally looked over at Felix and saw him quietly eating every time as the boys around him laughed and messed around. Sometimes, he would see Felix laughing as he ate. Changbin knew Felix was overthinking about his exam yet he couldn’t bring himself to pull him back and talk to him when lunch was over.

After school, he tried finding Felix. He sniffed for him as best as he could but in the end found him walking in the direction of his house. Changbin walked up to Chan in the parking lot.

“Hey, Felix told you he was walking?” Chan shook his head.

“No? I mean usually one of you guys find him and bring him here and we all go together. He didn’t come up to me. Maybe he just wanted to walk, you know? It’s pretty chill out today.” He said looking up at the sky.

“It’s also about to rain, Chan. I know you can smell it.”

“Well, let’s go get him, then. Woojin said he’s almost here.”

“He always says that. He could still be home for all we know. I’ll just go walk with him, okay?”

“Fine. But tell me if you’re staying there or something. Text me if you’re coming home, too.”

“Got it.” Changbin then went off to try to find Felix. He followed his scent until he found him waiting at a corner for traffic to dwindle down so he could cross. 

“Hey, Felix!” Changbin called out for him. Felix turned around and looked surprised to see that Changbin had followed him.

“Oh,..hey. What are you doing here?” Felix asked him when Changbin got closer.

“I could ask you the same thing. Doesn’t Chan usually give you a ride?”

“I mean, one of you guys usually bring me to him but he never told me that he can give me a ride all the time. Plus, Woojin dropped us off this morning.” They stopped talking while they cross the road and then continued on again.

“Well, you don’t have to wait for us to invite you. We can bring you home and take you to school, too.”

“Shouldn’t Chan be telling me that? He’s the one who drives.”

“Yeah, but I know Chan would agree.” Changbin shrugged. Felix tried to bite back his smile. “You’re our friend now, right? We wouldn’t want our friends walking alone especially when it’s about to rain.” Changbin noticed then that the smell of rain was getting stronger.

“It’s been cloudy all day. Doesn’t mean it’s actually going to rain any time soon.”

“You sure about that?” Changbin looked up and knew, it was about to drop down soon.

“Well….yeah.” Felix sounded a bit unsure. Something Changbin always found interesting about rain is that it could be raining 4 feet in front of you but not right where you are standing. Something like that happened where across the street it was raining but not where they were.

“Oh…”Felix said but then two seconds later it began raining over them. Soon they were laughing as they bolted towards Felix’s house, being extra careful when crossing roads. A few minutes later, they were dripping water inside Felix’s home. His mom walked around the corner of the hallway from her room and laughed as she saw them.

“Why didn’t you call me, Lix? I could’ve pick you two. Hold on, let me get you guys some towels.” As she went away to get them towels, they looks at each other only to crack up again. And then, like in slow motion, Changbin slipped and fell. Felix gasped and tried to help him up while trying and failing to not laugh even more. In the end, Felix had to drop to his knees with how much he was laughing.

“Ahh, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” He struggled to get those words out. Changbin was laughing so hard, no sound was coming out of his mouth. Felix’s mom came back to see two boys laughing their butts off on the floor in front of the front door. She shook her head with a fond smile and put the towels on top of them.

“Come on, boys. Dry up before you get sick. Felix, you can take a shower in my bathroom, and, I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“Oh,” Changbin quickly stood up and wrapped the towel around him.

“I’m sorry. My name is Changbin, ma’am.” He sobered up a little and helped Felix stand up since he was wobbly from how cold and wet he was and also from how hard he was laughing and crying from doing so.

“No need to call me ma’am. Ms. Lee is fine.” Changbin nodded and then stood there awkwardly while she told him to take a shower in Felix’s bathroom.

“Felix, let him borrow some of your clothes. Shoes off, boys.” They both took off their shoes and socks and with wet, squeaky feet walked towards the hallway. Felix disappeared into his room and brought him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“I mean, do I give you underwear? Is that weird?” Changbin knew he blushed at that question. Felix sure did.

“Uh, no, I don’t think mine are too wet. It’s okay.” Changbin quickly took the clothes and walked towards the bathroom. He took a while to close the door because of how awkward he felt but when he saw that no one else was in the hallway, he closed the door and turned the light on. He looked around. It was a decent size. Not too small, not too big. Felix had a few pieces of makeup and facial care on the left side of the counter and a hair brush, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste on the right. Everything was neatly placed which for some reason, made Changbin smile. He carefully placed the clothes on the corner of the counter and began getting ready to shower. He cringed as the wet, heavy clothes dropped on the floor but he had nowhere else to put it. He took a few seconds to figure out how to work the shower but eventually, warm water was coming out of the shower head and he began showering. Felix had too many bottles of things. He had to pause to read every bottle until he found one that said shampoo. Then he had to reread them again until he found conditioner. And then reread them again until he found the body wash. Soon he smelled like 3 different scents. Not fruit scented. Thank god. Changbin’s nose is pretty sensitive and if he had to smell watermelon and strawberries on his skin until he took his next 3 showers, then he might just burn his skin off. Instead, he just smelled clean and fresh. His shower took maybe 10 minutes and soon he was drying off and getting dressed again. He looked at Felix’s face stuff and eyes the moisturizer. Truth is, he can’t stand feeling like his skin is pulled tight because of how dry it is. He needs to moisturize his face after washing it or taking a shower. A little won’t hurt right? Would Felix be mad? Will he even notice? Changbin look just penny size of lotion and rubbed it over his face and then just a little more for his neck and left the bathroom. He grabbed his wet clothes and then stood awkwardly in the hall way. What does he do with his clothes? The towel he just used? He walked into Felix’s room thinking he was already done but he wasn’t there yet. As Changbin waited, he looked around his room. A few boxes were in the middle of it and Changbin saw that it was a bed frame and a night table to be assembled. Maybe he could help Felix with that. The mattress on the floor was unmade and a series of cables was next to it with an alarm clock and a Switch. Changbin legitimately stood there until Felix came in.

“Oh, hey. You got done quick. Let me put your clothes in the dryer with mine. Felix took Changbin’s wet clothes and left again. Changbin took that time to open the boxes with his claws that he let come out while Felix wasn’t looking. He quickly put them away when he was finished and began taking out the pieces and laid them out on the floor. Felix came in a few seconds later holding 3 different family sized bags of chips and struggling to hold 2 cans of soda as well.

“Oh, you’re gonna help me with that?” He said as he kicked the door closed.

“Yeah, might as well. You’re gonna need someone with muscle, right?” Changbin joked. Felix froze and glared at him and when Changbin saw it, he laughed.

“Fine, then do it by yourself.” Felix joked as he set everything down on the floor.

“I will.” Changbin wasn’t really kidding however. “Do you have tools?”

“Yeah, hold on.” Felix left again to retrieve the 2 screwdrivers he had and Changbin stole the original potato chips and opened it. When Felix returned, he gasped overdramatically.

“And who said that was for you?”

“Me.” Felix of course wasn’t about to take it back and gave him one of the screwdrivers. They both settled on building the pieces of furniture. Felix did the night table, while Changbin did the bed frame. By the time Felix finished his piece, Changbin was done with his. They worked together to lift the mattress onto the frame and pushed it to where Felix wanted it adjacent to the window and pressed against the wall. Felix filled the night table with the things he wanted in there and set up the top and then joined Changbin on the bed.

“Two less things to do now.” Felix said and fell back against the bed.

“I finally have a bed frame! Now I don’t have to struggle to get up in the morning.” Felix would often times crawl all the way to the bathroom at times because he had no strength to get off the floor in the mornings.

“Is that why you weren’t sleeping well?” Felix froze. He can’t tell him it was because he was suspicious of them and it was driving him crazy.

“Uh, no, just…nightmares.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks for lying to me.” Changbin looked at him and Felix looked back.

“How would you know if I was lying?”

“When you lie, your heart skips a bit. I heard it.”

“What if I was just flattered that you cared enough to ask?”

“Then you’d be blushing, too.” Changbin poked his cheek. Felix was a little surprised at that. Changbin’s been pretty talkative with him lately and laughing a lot more. Felix really didn’t know much about him. Everyone opened up to him quickly and it looked like Changbin had many layers that with time will slowly peel away and reveal the true Changbin to Felix.

“Right…by the way, you guys have to tell what you’re capable of ‘cause you keep dropping these things on me and I have to pretend like I’m not shocked. You and Chan can smell me, Jisung came make me fall asleep, now you say you can hear my heartbeat. What else can you do?” Changbin didn’t have to think much about it.

“I can lift the whole bed with you still on it with just one hand.” He said as-a-matter-of-factly. And maybe he was trying to flex on Felix but he stood up and did just that. Felix kept still and his eyes widened a little. When Changbin put the bed back down, Felix sat up.

“Oh…a-anything else?” Felix realized then that Changbin could literally rip his head off any second. Not that he thought he would do that…but would he? 

“Maybe a few other things but I’ll keep them as a surprise for later.” Changbin smirked and laid down on the bed next to Felix.

“What now?”

“Um,…I think I need a desk. I was waiting for these to come so that I know how big I can I get the desk and what color.” 

“Well, it’s still raining. Maybe we can get one a little later.”

“But it’ll be like 5 pm.”

“Yeah? Are you not allowed out after 5? Are all the stores closed?”

“Well, no but…would you really hang out with me outside of school?”

“I’m hanging out with you outside of school now. And I did that yesterday, too….and the day before that. And the day before that.”

“Well, wasn’t it kind of forced those other times? It was forced today, too. It was raining.” Felix looked down at his hands.

“Felix, I could’ve denied or left any of those times. I could’ve kept running in the rain until I got home if I wanted to but here I am.” 

“Hmm…I’m gonna go check on the clothes.” Felix quickly left the room and Changbin sighed. He knew he was a bit intimidating upon first glance but truly, Changbin was a baby. He liked messing around with his friends. He liked hugging them and he liked being hugged. He doesn’t know how Felix would feel about physical affection so slowly but surely Changbin would open up a little and test his limits. It does hurt his feelings when people find it odd when Changbin acts like his true self but can he really blame them? 

Felix was gone for maybe a little too long but came back empty handed.

“I put your clothes in a bag and left them by the door.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Then it was awkward again. They always end up like this.

“So…” Changbin started.

“So…” Felix followed.

“Um, so Saturday nights are like a game night at Chan’s place. We usually end up playing like American football and some board games and have a big dinner. You’re welcome to come. And I don’t mean just tomorrow but like…any Saturday, you know.” Now it was Changbin’s turn to look down at his hands. Felix couldn’t control his smile as much as he wanted to.

“I’ll be there.” Changbin smiled too but still didn’t look up.

“Good. I’ll save you a seat.” Felix giggled.

“For real this time?”

“Hey, if you didn’t take so long getting enough food for 10 people, that seat would’ve been yours.” 

“All right, all right. I’ll be early this time.” Changbin smiled and nodded. He was already looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize the past maybe 2 or so chapters have been pretty filler type and kinda short.
> 
> this is still filler type but maybe not as short? yeah? there's a lil sumsum in there. whattaya think?


	7. siete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays! merry xmas! happy (belated) hannukah! 
> 
> I've been slowly working on this chapter and now that this semester is finally over, (thank god omg yall. it was a journey) hopefully I can update more often :):):):):):):)
> 
> also please excuse the typos/missing words. I almost never really read over my chapters because i just want to update as soon as possible cause i love seeing your comments lol

They never really did go out to get that desk. Instead, Changbin watched in awe as Felix beat every single game on his Nintendo Switch. Then Changbin would try to play and he would be dead or dead last. Having fast reflexes doesn’t mean he knew how to play most games unless he’s played it a billion and one times to be good enough at it.

“This thing just hates me.” He finally declared, setting the Switch down on the nighttable.

“No, you just suck.” Felix giggled. Changbin playfully glared at him.

“You wanna say that to me again, huh? Punk.” Changbin did what he would usually do to Jeongin or Hyunjin if they playfully teased him and that is to poke them repeatedly in their stomachs until they couldn’t breathe from laughing and apologized. But somehow, when Felix turned his back to Changbin in hopes to protect himself from being poked any further, Changbin found himself spooning him. This isn’t an odd concept to Changbin. Usually he’d cuddle up to his younger friends but he never fit quite as right as he did with Felix. Felix in turn held onto Changbin’s hands and played with them innocently. They didn’t move much from that position for a few seconds.

“I love napping when it’s raining.” Felix broke the silence.

“Me, too. We usually have a group nap in the living room on days like this.”

“You think they’re napping right now?”

“I’m sure.”

“Let’s nap, then.” Changbin nuzzled his nose against the back of Felix’s head, making him cringe and giggle at the same time.

“Okay. Let’s nap.” So they did. Felix’s mom came in at one point to ask them what they wanted to eat. Changbin woke up before she even opened the door, having heard her open her room door and walk down the hall towards their door but since Felix didn’t wake up, Changbin pretended he didn’t either. He heard her heartbeat go a tad bit faster before she walked out of the room. He smelled that she was happy? She didn’t mind the idea of her son being cuddled by another boy the way they were and that relaxed Changbin a bit, just enough to fall back asleep. 

He woke up again maybe an hour later to his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was on the leg that he was resting on so he had to let go of Felix and twist himself back to retrieve it. He knew it’d be Chan and even though his caller ID said Woojin, he knew it was Chan using Woojin’s phone.

“Hello?”

“Changbin-ah, I told you to text me what your plans were.”

“Sorry, Channie. I fell asleep.” He heard him sigh on the other side of the line.

“Fine. Are you sleeping over there?”

“Probably not now that I’m awake.” Changbin sat up and looked over to Felix who took that time to roll over and blink sleepily at Changbin. Half of his body was pressed against Changbin because of how close they were.

“Okay, did you eat?” Chan asked him.

“Uhh…no I didn’t.” Those chips weren’t enough to fill him up.

“Okay, I made extra in case maybe both of you came. He’s welcome to come too if he wants. I made spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Yes!” Changbin cheered. Felix smiled sleepily even though he had no idea what he was so excited for. “Do you want spaghetti and meatballs?” Changbin asked him.

“Sure.” Felix said, failing to really notice that it was 8pm already and most likely too late to go there just to eat and come back.

“Okay, we’ll be right there, Chan.” By the time Changbin hung up, Felix sat up and moved back to give them both space.

“Oh, wait what time is it?”

“It’s…8:12.” Changbin said after looking at his phone.

“Oh! I didn’t realize the time. Isn’t it kind of late to go there and come back?”

“I mean, you can sleep over.”

“…R-really?” Felix has never slept over anyone’s house let alone a house full of 8 other boys.

“Yeah, I mean you were going to come over tomorrow anyway. Why not just sleep over? I mean if it’s okay with you and your mom.” Changbin tried to not look too hopeful despite of the fact that he was most likely looking at Felix with eyes that were begging him to agree.

“I…I’ve never slept over a friend’s house.”

“It’s kind of fun.” Changbin smiled a little. “It’s a little chaotic at our place. We are a bunch of boys after all. Everyone’s loud and the house always ends up messy no matter how many times we clean it but we’re a family so it’s always nice to know we’re all under the same roof.” Felix couldn’t help but feel a little burdensome going to sleep over a house where everyone was so close and he was just…not really a part of them. They had their secrets and they were all so close and Felix is still trying to grasp the extent of their true beings and the powers they possess.

“And like we said a bunch of times, you’re always welcome there. You don’t need us to invite you to come over. You ever need to escape or you don’t want to be alone, we’re there.” Changbin could sense Felix is overthinking things but he doesn’t know how to convince him that they truly like his company.

“I guess tonight’s the first night I sleep over someone else’s house.” Changbin clapped his hands one and stood up.

“That’s what I like to hear! Let’s go then.” Changbin waited for Felix to stand up too before going over to the door.

“I’m going to use your bathroom before we go. Pack whatever you want to bring.”

 

Felix’s mom let them go with a fake sad goodbye to her son claiming it’s the first time her nest was going to be empty for a night. Changbin walked ahead towards the sidewalk as they shared a moment. Something cracked in Changbin’s chest at the sight of a son with his mother having a good relationship. Changbin truly couldn’t relate anymore and he cursed himself for still being able to hear them even though a normal person wouldn’t be able to from where he was standing.

Soon Felix met up with him with a messy hair, red freckled cheeks and an excited grin on his face and Changbin’s mood was lifted instantly.

“Ready?” Felix asked him. Changbin nodded once.

“Ready.” They both waved at Felix’s mom who was still standing at the door watching them as they walked out of view.

They walked for 5 more minutes before they reached the forest line.

“Wait…” Felix stopped him. Changbin sensed his fear.

“Nothing’s going to happen. I promise, Felix. I’m here, remember.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’d be able to hear or smell them if anything comes near us. I’ll protect you. Come on.” Changbin grabbed his wrist and led him gently through the forest and if his hand slid down to fully intertwine their fingers, nobody said anything about it. 

The whole time as they followed a dirt road, Felix looked around them consistently. Changbin gave up on trying to tell him to stop worrying and that only deer and rabbits are around them. Felix just said that he couldn’t be too sure but eventually they reached the house. There were no curtains in the windows downstairs so the first thing Felix saw was everyone sat at the dining table playing cards, yelling at each other, jumping up from their chairs, and occasionally slapping each other on the shoulders. 

Before they reached the door however, Chan opened it and glared at them, looking like a disappointed mother. Changbin at least looked a bit guilty as he let go of Felix hand and opened his arms, asking for a hug from Chan which he refused and told him that he was in charge of cleaning the dishes alone after dinner. Changbin walked into the house with his head hung low. Chan turned to Felix and gave him a smile.

“Welcome to our humble abode.” Chan moved out of the way and held an arm out, inviting Felix to come inside.

“Are you sleeping over?” Chan asked him excitedly when he spotted Felix’s bag.

“Oh, y-yeah. Changbin said it was okay. Is it? I can totally just go back home.”

“No, of course it’s fine! Felix, for real, you’re welcome here anytime. You can sleep over whenever, however many times in a row even.” Chan closed the door and took Felix’s bag from him.

“I’ll bring this to Changbin’s room.”

“But I want him to sleep in my room!” Jeongin popped up out of nowhere, pouting, and squishing Felix in a hug.

“Felix is sleeping over?! He needs to sleep in my room! I have games!” Jisung tried to bribe Felix.

“No games! I haven’t been able to sleep ‘cause you’re always yelling at the TV at like 3 in the morning.” Hyunjin glared at Jisung.

“Just ‘cause you and your boyfriend are grandpas doesn’t mean the rest of us have to be.” Jisung glared back.

“Hey! Don’t include me in this!” Seungmin said.

“Felix, I have an extra bed in my room. I have games too!” Jeongin tried to bribe him this time.

“Jeongin-ah,” Chan said warningly.

“What?” He pouted at the older.

“Um,” Felix tried to think of what to say as everyone started arguing over things relating to Felix sleeping in their room but then Woojin stepped in.

“Yah! Since it’s his first time sleeping over, Felix can choose who he wants to sleep with. Of course though if Felix wants to sleep in his own bed, Jeongin is the only one with an extra one. Just letting you know.” Woojin said. Felix nodded and looked too nervous to choose right then and there with everyone staring at him waiting for an answer.

“Anyways, the spaghetti is getting cold. Set the table everyone!” And just like that, everyone separated, eagerly trying to set the table at record time to eat. Chan gave him a little wink and set Felix’s bag at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for when Felix felt okay to choose where he wanted to sleep.

Soon enough the table was set and Felix sat next to Jeongin and Jisung, both of them subtly trying to bribe him into sleeping in their room. Felix didn’t fail to notice the empty seat next to Jisung that was fully set with a place mat and everything. Felix looked around and saw that Minho wasn’t there.

“Jisung, where’s Minho?” Jisung deflated a little.

“Oh, he’s not sleeping here tonight. I guess we counted him in as a force of habit.” Felix frowned as Jisung touched the placemat.

“Do you wanna sit here so there are people next to you?” Felix offered him. Jisung gave him a smile small and nodded. They quickly switched before Chan and Woojin brought in two pots full of spaghetti and meatballs.

“Okay, give me your plates everyone. I’m serving you this time.” The boys snickered at the inside joke which Felix didn’t get but he didn’t mind. Felix was amazed at the self control they all had as they waited for everyone to have food on their plate and were sat down.

“Okay, everyone. Eat well.” Chan told them all softly and then they all dug in. For a while no one really spoke other than to praise Chan for the food but as they all slowly started getting over how hungry they were and went for seconds, they began talking again. Felix felt some sort of way as they tried to include Felix in their group conversations. They had an interesting dynamic that he just couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Soon enough, the food was gone, every bit of it. Felix leaned back in his seat and put both of his hands on his stomach. Hyunjin who was sitting across from him giggled.

“It was good, right?” Felix nodded slowly. He was in a food coma. He’s never eaten so much. Hyunjin started full on laughing then. 

“No room for dessert then?” Woojin said to him from his spot at the one of the heads of the table next to him. He stood up and began collecting plates.

“Dessert?” Felix asked curiously. Woojin chuckled.

“What’s for dessert, Channie?” Chan stood up and helped him collect the plates.

“We have ice cream for today. I forgot to pick up something.”

“Didn’t we only have one ice cream thing though?” Seungmin pouted.

“Oh, that’s right…I don’t think we have enough.”

“I’m good, though, Chan. I ate a lot I think I’ll skip dessert.” Felix offered. “Thank you by the way.”

“Oh no problem. Are you sure, though? We can go real quick and get some more.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I truly don’t think I can eat more.” Felix laughed it off and Chan accepted his answer.

“Okay. Anyone else gonna skip out?” No one said anything. Chan sighed and went off to get the ice cream. Woojin and Chan didn’t serve themselves so that there could be enough for everyone else. They didn’t tell them though as they all got 3 scoops minimum each. They caught on though and each offered them a bit of their own. Jisung even tried to give some to Felix but he truly couldn’t fit even water in his stomach, it felt like. His eyes were starting to close.

“Felix, do you want to go to bed?” Chan asked him. Felix sat up straight and shook his head.

“No, I’m good.”

“Felix,” Chan chuckled. “It’s okay. You can sleep.”

“Nooooo,” he whined. Those who haven’t seen his whiny side which basically was all of them, laughed in a bit of surprise at seeing that side of him.

“If you say so,” Chan said to him.

Soon after dessert, Woojin told everyone to drop their plates in the counter for cleaning and to clean up the table. Changbin tried sneaking out of the kitchen to get out of washing the dishes but Chan caught him by the back of his shirt and brought him back in.

“Nice try, big guy. Off you go. Meet us in the living room after. We’re watching a movie, Jeongin’s choice.” Chan said louder for everyone who wasn’t paying attention to hear.

“Aww, come on! It’s always Jeongin’s choice.” Jisung pouted.

“Not true! It was Woojin’s choice last time.”

“Yeah ‘cause it’s always either you, Woojin, or Jeongin.” Jisung pouted even more as if that was possible.

“Fine, if you really feel some type of way about it. You can choose today.” Jisung’s face brightened but Jeongin was the one to start pouting. Still the youngest didn’t complain and just walked into the living room. Jisung noticed and although he didn’t want Jeongin to be sad, he also wanted to be the one to choose the movie. As they sat around the living room to wait for everyone to gather, Jisung focused on Jeongin. He doesn’t like to do this often because of how invasive it is, but he went into his head. Amidst the complaining he kept in his head, he figured that Jeongin really wanted to watch Home Alone. The second one to be precise. And Jisung had no problem with that. So he quickly stopped zeroing in on Jeongin and pretended like he did nothing.

Felix was in the kitchen, helping Changbin with the dishes, Woojin went somewhere in the house and Chan and everyone else were in the living room. It was quiet. Everyone who could hear heard what was happening downstairs. Chan would shush anyone who disrupted his hearing and when Changbin and Felix got back to the room, Chan sighed in relief at the sound of a closing metal door downstairs and the sound of footsteps going up the stairs into the main living area. Felix didn’t fail to notice the almost unsettling silence the group was in before they all seemed to snap out of it and continue being like their normal selves.

“Come sit down, guys. Jisung is picking the movie tonight.” Chan’s smile looked a bit off to Felix but sat down next to a slightly pouting Jeongin.

“Jeongin-ah, what’s wrong?” He put an arm around the youngest who almost immediately cuddled into him.

“Nothing.” His voice sounded small but Felix didn’t really know what else to do so he just leaned back and made sure, Jeongin was comfortable. Changbin sat down on Felix’s other side and brought one of his legs to lay over Felix’s knee so he can be as comfortable as can be and leaned back as well.

“Is Woojin coming?” Hyunjin asked Chan. Chan went off somewhere and for a moment it was silent again. Well, silent for Felix but everyone heard the sound of Chan asking Woojin if he was all right and if _he_ was all right. Woojin said yes to both and after a minute they both came into the living room with comforting smiles.

“Okay, so Jisung, what movie are we watching today?” Chan asked him, settling down on the loveseat with Woojin sitting next to him.

“Hmm, well,” Jisung stood up from his spot next to Seungmin and walked over to the movie case full of DVD’s. “After much consideration and after thinking back to that one time you guys went to Disney without me,”

“Not our fault you overslept.” Hyunjin murmured.

“Doesn’t mean you had to leave me!”

“You knew what time we were leaving!”

“So?! If I was still sleeping, you should’ve woken me up!”

“Okay! Okay! Kids, stop screaming. This is Felix’s first time sleeping over, show him that we can be civil with each other.” Hyunjin and Jisung glared at each other for a few more seconds before Jisung apologized to Felix followed by Hyunjin doing the same.

“Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted,” Jisung didn’t see it but Hyunjin mocked Jisung by making an over-exaggerated reenactment of Jisung speaking. “I decided tonight we should watch Home Alone.” Jeongin sat up from leaning against Felix’s chest and cheered in excitement. 

“Yaay!!! I was going to choose that one, too!” Jisung cheered along with him and went to put the movie in. Jeongin was still too innocent to think that Jisung would go into his head to see what he wanted to watch but Chan wasn’t. So when Jisung turned around to sit back down, he caught Chan’s stern face at him and quickly lowered his head and sat down.

“Uh, here, Jeongin. You’re in charge of the control.” Jisung handed the remote to Jeongin who took it and held it with both hands, using it when necessary. 

Felix has watched this movie a thousand times, most likely. So he didn’t miss much when he suddenly fell asleep near the beginning. 

He didn’t wake up until a few hours later. It was dark and he was in a bed alone. They must have carried him to Jeongin’s room. Jeongin had a soft orange nightlight next to his bed and the door. It didn’t illuminate the room too brightly but Felix needed darkness to sleep so it woke him up. His mouth felt really dry and he really needed to use the bathroom so as quietly as he could, he stood up and closed the door after he walked out into the hallway. He’s never been upstairs but the entire middle of the hallway was covered in a long carpet. There were several closed doors that Felix didn’t know what was behind them so he decided using the bathroom downstairs was his best bet. So he climbed down the carpet covered stairs, cringing every time it creaked. 

When he got downstairs, he paused to see if he could hear if he woke someone up but when he heard nothing, he continued walked towards the bathroom. He quickly did his business, washing his hands afterwards and went to leave the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door however, he heard a thud. He froze and waited to see if he would hear it again. He heard what sounded like metal clanking. He peeked outside of the bathroom and saw nothing. Right in front of the bathroom door was another door that Felix didn’t know what was behind it. He waited a few more seconds and slowly stepped out of the bathroom just to hear a louder thud coming from behind that door.

Should he open it? Would that be too invasive? This isn’t his house after all. Still, when he heard another thud and metal clanking at the same time, he figured he should at least see what was behind the door. So he opened it. All he saw were stairs going down. He bit his lip and looked around him to see if maybe Chan or someone would pop up and tell him to not go down but when he realized no one would stop him at that moment, he took the first step in, leaving the door open behind him figuring he would just come back up soon. When he reached the bottom, he saw another door but this one was steel. Why did they have a steel door when literally everything in this house was made of wood? The door had multiple locks on it. He really shouldn’t. He really, really, really shouldn’t. But he did.

He opened all the locks and waited to see what would happen. Everything was silent which just made him wonder where all the sound was coming from if everything is so quiet now. Maybe something fell….several times…? He opened the door and didn’t see much. There were a few orange lights down there that illuminated just enough for him to see the middle of the room which was completely empty. Directly in front of the door was a small window at the top of the wall which showed him that he was below ground in the basement. To his left were a bunch of metal shelves full of stuff that Felix didn’t really intend to look into. 

He walked further into the room and turned to his right. There was a wall to his right with openings to the left and right of it. There was a light on the other side so he figured there was more stuff over there so he walked over to it. He paused at the opening on the right and saw chains on the floor. He was something red around it, like a stain on the floor, and multiple scratch marks on the wall and the cement ground. He furrowed his eyebrows and thought that was extremely sketchy and suddenly Felix didn’t want to be there anymore. As he turned around to get the hell out of there, he was shocked to see someone right behind him but it didn’t look like a person. IT looked like Minho but their eyes were cat like, yellow and sharp, their skin was different shades of purple and blue, the shape of his nose looked like…a cat. A big cat. And soon, Felix found out that their teeth also resembled that of a big cat as they snarled and growled loudly in his face. Felix yelled at the top of his lungs and tried to run away. 

He didn’t get very far before the monster scratched his back, forcing Felix to fall over just to be thrown all the way to the wall with the small window at the top. Felix felt his vision blur and he didn’t know if it was because of how much pain he was in or because he smashed his head against a concrete wall. He saw someone in his quadruple vision the monster coming closer and closer to him and just as it lifted its hand showing its sharp nails, he heard another loud growl. They both looked behind the monster to see…another monster? Oh hell Felix was fucked. This monster ran towards them and instead of killing Felix like he thought it would, it attacked the cat monster.

They rolled around scratching and growling at each other under Felix heard more running footsteps and Chan, Woojin, and Hyunjin appeared. Hyunjin gasped at the sight of Felix and ran towards him and helped him sit up. That’s when right in front of his eyes, Chan turned into an animal. A real life animal. A wolf. A ginormous wolf. He almost reached the height of Woojin. Felix watched with wide eyes as the wolf roared something mighty causing both of the other monsters to appear more human. They whimpered as they laid on their backs side by side and waited as the wolf walked up to them and sniffed them both. The wolf eventually huffed and walked away from them and sat down next to Woojin. The two boys sat up and Felix gasped at the sight of them both. They were Minho and Changbin. Minho looked guiltily at his hands that were placed on his lap and Changbin glared at Minho.

“Boys, what happened?” Woojin asked them. Changbin didn’t take his eyes off of Minho as Minho tried to explain in a small voice.

“Well I-I broke out of the chains and…and then Felix came down. I’m sorry, I couldn’t control it. I tried. I really did.” Minho appeared very genuine and very disappointed in himself. Changbin still didn’t let down on his glare. “Changbin, you came just in time. I’m really sorry. I promise, I really tried to hold back.” Minho appeared to be crying as he turned to look at Changbin.

“Changbin?” Woojin spoke. Changbin just stood up and walked past everyone to Felix. Felix followed him with his eyes as Changbin turned Felix’s face from left to right, observing him and seeing if he got hurt. Changbin offered his hand to help Felix stand up and when Felix winced as he did so, Changbin’s senses began overflowing. The basement always smelled like blood because it’s where they shift. The born wolves or the things alike shift the day they were born. The turned ones shift every full moon. With the amount that they scratch at the wall or themselves, they tend to bleed a lot. But when Changbin caught a scent of pure, sweet, fresh blood coming from Felix, Changbin was ready to explode. Changbin looked over Felix one more time and when he got to his back he saw where the blood was coming from. 4 fresh scratches ran down his back and blood was trickling down the back of his head and down his neck. Changbin felt an overwhelming anger wash over him as he shifted once more and attacked Minho who had stood up and was watching them from afar to see just how badly Felix got hurt by him. Minho wasn’t ready for Changbin to bite his neck. Minho didn’t let himself shift again no matter how hard it was not to considering it was his birthday.

“Changbin! Woojin, Chan, do something!” Felix yelled at them but they couldn’t. They couldn’t stop an attacking wolf in situations like these. Felix didn’t know it yet. Hyunjin didn’t either but he realized it then. Felix continued crying for them to do something about it but Changbin didn’t stop until Minho was unconscious. Changbin had blood trickling down his mouth, his neck, his shirt. Minho didn’t fight back. Felix has never been so terrified of not just them, but Changbin. Felix, in a state of panic and adrenaline, pushed Hyunjin off of him and managed to run past Woojin and Chan and up the stairs. He didn’t have shoes or even socks, he didn’t have a jacket, and he had no sense of direction but he ran out of that house and didn’t stop until he tripped over a twig and rolled down a hill. He didn’t stop rolling until he hit rocks and then water. Felix groaned in overwhelming pain. His back was burning something so fiery, he thought he broke it. His vision was blurring even worse than before. He struggled to army crawl out of the shallow stream enough so he can lay down on the ground before eventually, he passed out from the pain and turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a ride huh? what do yall think?? what do you think will happen next????? I have no idea lmaoooo


	8. ocho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yallll gonnn killl meeeee :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Changbin was panicking, slowly losing his mind. He needed to find him. He followed his scent as far as he could but then out of nowhere, he lost it. 

“I can’t smell him anymore. Chan, I can’t smell him. Can you smell him?”

“You know if you can’t, then I can’t.” Chan told him. Changbin was going to lose his mind.

“We need to split up.”

“Changbin,”

“Chan, we need to split up! Hyunjin you go left, Woojin go right. Chan, go that way. I’ll go down here.” Nobody moved, waiting for Chan’s approval.

“Changbin, chances are he went home.”

“If he went home, his scent would be going the other way but it ends here. If you’re not going to help me, fine. I’ll do it myself but I’m not coming back until I find him.” Changbin didn’t wait for Chan to say anything else before he half shifted and ran past the point where Felix’s scent ended.

“We should get Jisung.” Hyunjin turned to go back but Chan stopped him.

“Jisung can’t be using his powers like that. You know how weak he gets to even make fire.”

“Then I’ll get Seungmin. Maybe he can tell us where Felix is.”

“Fine, go get him. I’ll wait here.” Woojin and Hyunjin ran off to bring Seungmin, the clairvoyant.

Seungmin was sitting on the couch, staring off into space when Hyunjin got to the house.

“Minnie? Babe?” Hyunjin kneeled down in front of him. He couldn’t disturb him now. Seungmin was seeing something that nobody else could.

“He’s hurt.” He spoke in a trancelike state.

“Yeah, Minho scratched him.”

“Not just that. The bite.”

“What bite?”

“The one Jisung healed.”

“What about it?” Seungmin was quiet once more before suddenly he snapped out of it with a loud gasp.

“The stream. He fell in the water. That’s why you can’t smell him.”

 

Down by the stream, Felix was laying unconscious and the wounds on his back starting bleeding black. He kept coming in and out of consciousness, not having the energy to yell out for help or even move his body. He heard someone calling out his name in the distance, but he couldn’t even try to respond. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted them to find him. He knew that they were something supernatural, but he didn’t think he could be in that much danger with them. A few hours ago he was excited to be sleeping over someone else’s house for the first time and now, he’s laying, bleeding out next to a moving body of water.

The next time Felix woke up was a few minutes later when a foot stepped up next to his head. As they moved to pick him up, Felix groaned in pain.

“No,” he said weakly.

“I’m sorry, Felix. I really am. We’re gonna help you okay?”

“Let me go.” He couldn’t push Hyunjin away from him. Could barely lift his hands. It felt like he was numb everywhere.

“Hyunjin…” he heard another familiar voice say in a more concerned voice.

“What?”

“His shirt, it’s all black.” Seungmin pointed to the back of Felix’s white shirt around where the scratches were.

“Why?” 

“We need to bring him back. Quick.” Hyunjin and Seungmin got to the house as quickly as they could. Hyunjin could hear Changbin running up behind them soon after.

“Hyunjin! How is he?” 

“He’s not good.” He set Felix’s unconscious body on the carpet of the living room.

“He’s bleeding black.”

“What? That’s not possible.”

“Someone get Jisung.”

“Jisung can’t heal right now. His powers are low.” Chan said.

“I have questions for him. Just bring him here!” Hyunjin gently flipped Felix over onto his stomach and lifted his torn shirt.

“We can’t turn him, though. Why would he be bleeding black?”

“It was Minho. Werejaguars don’t work the same as werewolves. Minho could turn someone if he wanted to. If he didn’t mean to.” Changbin was shocked to hear that. How was he the only one who didn’t know that? Soon, Jisung came down. His eyes were puffy and his hair was mess. He was about to grumble in annoyance to being woken up but when he saw the three on the floor, he quickly ran over.

“What the hell happened?”

“No one heard him going down and discovering the basement. Minho scratched him.” Jisung’s eyes widened in shock.

“Oh, no. And he’s bleeding black.” When Jisung touched Felix’s back, a white blue spark followed his movement.

“Jisung, you can’t heal him right now. You can die.”

“I know, but…he’s in pain. I can at least lessen it a little.” Jisung insinuated something that everyone knew but didn’t want to acknowledge.

“No. No! He can’t die! There has no be something we can do!” 

“Changbin, I-I’m sorry,” Jisung began.

“No! Don’t fucking apologize! Chan, please, do you know anyone who can help him?” By now, Changbin’s eyes were threatening to spill tears.

“I…I don’t, Changbin. I’m sorry.” Changbin fell to his knees in front of his alpha and sobbed. Chan slowly kneeled down next to him and held him.

“Guys…” a small, soft voice spoke from the stairs. Everyone turned to look at Jeongin who was witling his fingers at the bottom of the stairs.

“I think I can help. But I need to take him somewhere.”

“No, Jeongin-ah.”

“I’ll be fine, Channie. It’s him that you have to worry about. I’m not sure if it’ll work, but it’s better to try than to not.”

“Please. Please, help him, Jeongin.” Jeongin nodded and asked Hyunjin to carry Felix then asked Woojin if he could drive them to a field. 

“I’ll do it.”

“I got him, Chang—“

“Let him go, Hyunjin! I got him.” Changbin took Felix from Hyunjin’s arms and took a few seconds to stare at Felix’s face. He hoped to see it again with his eyes opened and a smile aimed at him. 

He followed Jeongin out the door and waited the excruciating 3 seconds it took for Woojin to follow them after going to get his keys.

Jeongin told Woojin where to go as Chan followed them with the others in a different car. They soon got to a barren field. A bunch of powerlines were everywhere and that’s when Chan realized what he was going to do. Jeongin told him this before but never really seen him do it. He knew Jeongin would be fine, this wouldn’t hurt him. But he’s doing this to a human. A human who’s currently very weak and closer to death than living. He knew if Felix went, it would affect them all, some worse than others. 

“Okay. You guys need to stay far away from me. In fact drive a little further away from the power lines.” Jeongin got out of the car and opened the back door where Changbin was sitting with Felix’s head resting on his lap.

“Changbin, I’m going to need to take him and you need to stay with Woojin.” Changbin was incredibly hesitant. The fact that he’s never Jeongin act as serious as he was now made him even more uncomfortable. Changbin couldn’t bear the thought of being away from Felix at that moment. He knew that whatever Jeongin was going to do could either save him or kill him and he had no idea what he would do if Felix never came back. Changbin carefully took Felix out of the car and handed him over to Jeongin. Just as the younger was about to turn around and run to the middle of the field, Changbin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Jeongin….before anything happens, if he goes…I won’t be mad at you. I know you’re trying your best.” Jeongin gave him a small smile and nodded. Changbin leaned down, kissed Jeongin on the forehead and after a second thought, kissed Felix on the cheek, taking mental pictures of him before Jeongin ran off. 

“Changbin-ah, come back in. We have to move from here.” Changbin listened and went back in but made sure he could always see where Jeongin was. Soon, both cars were far away enough to not be able to see the two boys. Changbin couldn’t even hear their heartbeats. In the car he was counting every single second between Felix’s heartbeats and his own heart ached when another second was added to it.

“Stay strong, Changbin.” Woojin told him. Nobody left the cars in case they need to drive further away or to get to the boys quicker if something happens. It was dead silent for 3 minutes until suddenly, all the powerlines began sparking. A white blue spark ran down all the powerlines and met in the middle, right where Jeongin was kneeling on the floor with Felix in front of him. 

The electric sparks lasted for no more than 15 seconds before it all stopped. Then it was quiet all over again.

“What happened?” Woojin didn’t answer him. They couldn’t see Jeongin over the tall grass.

“Woojin, what happened?”

“I don’t know, Changbin.” From far away, they all saw Jeongin stand up. He was looking down for a few more seconds before he looked up and lifted his hand, beckoning them all to come to him.

“Drive! Woojin, drive!”

“I’m going, I’m going!” Changbin swears Woojin could’ve driven faster, but as they got closer, Changbin’s heart started beating faster.

Did he make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 어땠어용용용용~~??
> 
> what do you think is gonna happen next??????????
> 
> p.s. pls don't hate me :'D


	9. nueve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't hate meeee

Time felt like it was going slow, like it froze for Changbin. Nobody was moving. Nobody was breathing. Jeongin lifted his head and looked right at Changbin with watery eyes.

“I’m sorry. I hoped it would work.” Changbin fell to his knees in front of Felix’s body. He had a few burns from the amount of electricity struck on him but he still looked beautiful. He let his hands touch Felix’s face, ran his fingers over his nose and his cheeks, ran his thumb over his eyes and eyebrows before gently grabbing his head and hugging his upper body to his. He sobbed right on Felix’s chest as everyone stood by. 

Jeongin stood up and walked over to Chan with a bowed head. He felt guilty. There was so much hope that he would be able to revive Felix and he feels like he failed everyone.

“I’m sorry, Channie. I tried. I really did.”

“I know you did, Jeongin-ah. This isn’t your fault. You did you’re best.” Chan wished he could give a reassuring smile to him but as he hugged Jeongin, the tears fell down his cheeks rapidly like a dam burst. He’s been trying to keep it together since he woke up to the noises of his packmates fighting but now that it resulted in the death of a young, innocent, human kid, he felt disappointed in himself. He should have left him alone in the first place. When Felix turned him away several times, he should’ve taken the hint. How was he going to explain this to his mother that the only child she had was now dead because of him?

“Why did you have to scratch him?!” Changbin suddenly yelled at a sobbing Minho. Minho flinched and took a few steps back.

“I-I’m so sorry, Changbin. I couldn’t control it.”

“You were born supernatural! You should’ve had more control!”

“Changbin, stop yelling. This isn’t anybody’s fault.” Woojin tried to reason with him but Changbin was having none of it.

“It is! It’s his fault!” Changbin’s voice began turning deeper, the growls appearing in every other word as he spoke. “Because of him, my mate is dead!” It wasn’t said out loud until then. Everyone thought about it, but to have it confirmed, it surprised them.

“Changbin, you know why it’s harder for Minho to control it.”

“I don’t care. He’s dead.” Changbin was breathing hard, not sure if he should shift or not but a thought ran through his head. An awful thought. Something that he would never have thought if he were in the right state of mind. “Mate for mate.” Everyone stared in shock at Changbin’s words.

“W-what?” 

“You heard me. Mate.” He looked down at Felix. “For mate.” He looked up at Jisung. Jisung’s eyes widened and he took a few steps back before Minho stood in front of him, blocking Changbin from him.

“You will not touch him. Changbin, think about what you’re saying. This is ridiculous.” The tears stopped for Minho. He was on high alert.

“Felix didn’t have a chance. But Jisung has powers. Hell, he could kill me if he tried. It’s only fair.” Changbin wasn’t himself at all. Something dark came over him. His eyes were rid of any emotion. They were dark and deadly. He gently laid Felix back down and stood up.

“Changbin, this isn’t who we are.” Woojin walked up to him and as soon as he touched his arm, Changbin whirled around and pushed him 20 feet back. Woojin rolled around before skidding to a stop on his feet and hands. 

Changbin turned back around and glared at Minho.

“Move out of the way.” He growled.

“No.” 

“Fine. I’ll kill you both.” Jeongin gasped at his words. This wasn’t the Changbin he knew. The old Changbin was sensitive, he would cry at Pixar movies and he would help Jeongin with his homework. He never thought he would see Changbin look so deadly and towards one of them, much less.

Before anyone could react, Changbin lunged at Minho. The older grunted as they hit the ground. He snarled at Changbin and pushed him over to try to gain the upper hand. They rolled around before Changbin ended up on top of him.

“This is how he felt.” He said before striking him with his claws in the face. Minho healed in 5 seconds and pushed Changbin off of him.

“I don’t want to fight you.”

“And it’s not you I’m trying to fight.” Changbin glanced at Jisung who was being protected by the rest of the pack.

“Changbin, come on. This isn’t like you. Snap out of it.” Chan tried to reason with him but it was no use. Though, it distracted him long enough for Minho to attack him. Instantly, both of them had half shifted. They scratched and bit at each other until, in Changbin’s blind fury, he bit him in the jugular and threw him several yards away.

“No!” Jisung yelled and tried running around the 5 people protecting him and go to his mate.

“Jisung, stop!” But he was already caught by Changbin. Jisung didn’t know how to harness his power so that he doesn’t overexert himself but at that point, all he had in his mind was that he needed to get to his mate. So he let his body run hot. Hot enough to burn Changbin’s hands so he let go and Jisung could get to Minho.

As Jisung dropped to his knees in front of him, he quickly began healing the wound in Minho’s neck faster than Minho could do it himself. He had his back to Changbin, however, and failed to see him approach him and grab him by the back of his neck. Changbin lifted him and turned him around to lift him by the front of his neck. Jisung’s eyes were wide with fright, he couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t make the other let him go not matter how hard he was scratching at his hand. He tried to make his body run hot again but after doing it the first time and healing Minho, he couldn’t get his body warm enough anymore. He was quickly losing consciousness. Changbin lifted his other hand, his claws on full display but before he had the chance to claw at Jisung, Chan yelled out.

“Hey, his heartbeat! I hear a heartbeat! Changbin, stop! Felix is alive!” Changbin twisted around and was distracted long enough for Minho to tackle him, forcing him to let go of Jisung and fall to the ground. Changbin only fought his hold to try to get to Felix but Minho’s strength didn’t allow him. Changbin was stomach down on the ground as the rest of them besides Jisung crowded around Felix.

“He’s not awake yet, though.” Jeongin said.

“But, maybe he will! I didn’t hear a heartbeat before but I hear it now.” Hyunjin tried to stay hopeful.

“Maybe it was but it was just really slow.” Seungmin said. “He’s human. That much electricity would’ve been too much for him but…he’s breathing.” Seungmin said.

“Can you see if he’s going to make it?” Hyunjin asked him.

“Babe, you know I can’t predict death.”

“Can you see him in our lives later then?” Jeongin asked him.

“I can’t see anything right now. Like, not just him with us but like all of us together, I can’t see it.” They were going to have to wait this one out. Slowly, Minho got off of Changbin and brought Jisung into his arms. Jisung wrapped his arms around his waist and Minho gently lifted his chin up with one hand, checking the growing bruise on his neck. Minho was frustrated at the sight of his mate being injured but he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at Changbin. Well, maybe a little but not enough to let go of his mate and attack him for it. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” Jisung’s voice was hoarse when he spoke.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve done something.”

“Stop it. No more blaming anyone for things we can’t handle.” Jisung caressed his mate’s face with his hands and rested their foreheads together.

On the other hand, Changbin had crawled over to Felix and rested his head on his chest. His heartbeat was slow but steady and his breaths were long and soft. He was alive. That’s all Changbin needed then. He shifted back and curled in on himself. He will not leave Felix’s side until his eyes opened and he spoke his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....ima show myself out.
> 
>  
> 
> (this story is almost done, y'all. what a ride.)  
> (what do you think is happening with felix???? why was his heartbeat so slow????? why couldn't seungmin see any of them together?????)


	10. diez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know you guys are confused about how things work. i probably should have mentioned before that most of your questions would be answered as the story progresses, especially how the whole mate thing works.
> 
> soz for the inconvenience.
> 
> ohhh also!! Happy New Year! It's still the first for me so :):):):):):):)I hate fireworks:):):):):):):):)

Days passed on with everyone feeling like they were in a dream. Changbin would either stare at the wall or at Felix just hoping for him to wake up soon.

Chan, at first, was going to tell Felix’s mom that Felix was okay and he just needed some time for himself but he quickly realized that if it took Felix too long to wake up or maybe not wake up at all, his mom would be after him, therefore, after his pack.

Seungmin often stayed up at night trying to see if Felix would make it, hell he’d be happy to see if he would pass the test the following week that he’s been stressing about or not.

Minho closed himself in the basement, forbidding anyone to come in unless it was Jisung or Felix. He didn’t allow himself to turn. The full moon came a few days later and although it doesn’t force born supernaturals to turn, it does make them feel better to be in their natural form. It even can get dangerous if a supernatural suppresses their true beings several times in a row, something Minho was much too used to. He suppressed for nearly a year before he met Chan. The basement was made for him. Once Minho allowed himself to turn again on full moons, he couldn’t be controlled. It been a long time since then but he still struggles to find control. Jisung helps him calm down a little but he doesn’t want him seeing him that way.

Minho felt guilty that his mate has been lying on top of blankets and pillows on the cold basement floor along with him. He often tries to bring him back up to the room but Jisung turned to enchanting the door at night so Minho couldn’t open it himself.

Everyone else went to school and came back, went to school, come back. They were like zombies, robots.

Hyunjin couldn’t stop his boyfriend from calming down when he gets into a state of manic when he got too frustrated.

Woojin found himself hugging Chan while he cried himself to sleep at night because he hated thinking of the fact that his pack was falling apart and there’s not much he can do to stop it.

Jeongin, he was attached to Chan. Part of his traits is how loyal he is to the one who owns him. Chan saved him, saved his life. In his home, he was forced to suppress, even took whatever medication he was given to not change. The kind of supernatural he is is best simplified as a fox but they’re much more than that. They can control electricity, hound it, and use it as protection. His family didn’t want him to know his true power. They wanted to control him. But there came a time where he didn’t take the medicine several times in a row without his parents realizing. As soon as he skipped it the first time, he already felt the electricity running through his veins.

He was only 10 years old when he ran away. He managed to get himself deep in the woods before suddenly, he turned into a tiny red fox. He stayed a red fox for the next 3 years. He was unable to turn back because of the 10 years he spent suppressing his true being. He learned how to hunt and how to ignore the ache in his heart when his fox caught and killed bunnies and the likes. He was a predator but he wasn’t the biggest one. Mountain lions often chased him and often times he would get away but sometimes, things go wrong.

He had fallen into a heavy flowing river that kept pushing him under and moving him downstream. He didn’t know how to swim properly and he couldn't turn to give himself better leverage to get out of the shallow but strong river. And then Chan came. Chan fished him out and that time, he fit very snug in his arms. Chan grew in the following years but so did Jeongin.

It took Chan several weeks to learn that Jeongin wasn’t just a regular fox. His darker fur was something of Chan’s interest but he didn’t think it was because somewhere deep inside Jeongin, was a teenage boy.

At the time, Chan’s parents were around, and the father was the alpha. Jeongin was forced into turning back to human when the alpha roared a mighty roar not intended for him at all. It took them all a while to get used to the idea of bringing in a human fox…but he became family. And when Chan’s parents passed, he looked up to Chan and how strong he was, mentally, emotionally, and physically.

To see his strong Alpha crumble at the thought of his family falling apart, sparked something in Jeongin. He was usually the one to stand behind and just go with the flow because he thought Chan could do no wrong. He still thinks that. But sometimes, even the strongest Alphas need help from their pack.

Jeongin leaped out of the king sized bed that Woojin and Chan shared and walked over to his room to change into clothes after he switched back to human. He went up to Changbin’s room where he was holed up with Felix and closed the door behind him. He had to zap Changbin to get him to snap out of it. He hissed a little but when he looked at Jeongin, his snarl disappeared.

“I think…it would be best for all of us if we had a pack night tonight.” Changbin stared at him like he grew three more heads.

“Before you say anything, I know. But…nothing’s going to happen to Felix. And I know you can hear Chan crying right now. No matter how much magic Jisung can put into these walls, it can’t soundproof him. We can even spend it here so that Felix can be with us, too. But, Changbin, the pack’s been suffering separately. We should be giving each other strength, not…I dunno. We should be talking to each other not just going straight to our own rooms and not seeing each other until we go to school the next day.” Changbin knew he had a point but he didn’t know what to say.

“You stay here, then, okay? I’ll bring everyone together. I’ll even make us some food.” Changbin eventually nodded and soon Jeongin managed to get everyone except Jisung and Minho up there. They were last. Hyunjin and Woojin were gathering simple games to play and Jeongin ordered take out that he would go out to the edge of the preserve to get it. Once everything was taken care of and the food was ready, Jeongin gathered every bit of courage he had left, and went down to the basement. When he got there, Jisung was asleep with Minho sitting up next to him and petting his hair gently. Minho looked up when Jeongin came. He began to snarl, not liking the idea that someone is in their private space while his mate was asleep. Jeongin decided to play it safe and stood at the last step, technically not in the room, but the door was wide open so they can look at each other.

“Minho, everyone is gathering in Changbin’s room. We’re having a pack night. Please, can you wake up Jisung and join us?”

“No.”

“Minho, listen. Our pack’s falling apart. Chan…he’s struggling a lot. We all are. We need this or else we can lose our bond. Do you want to go back out there by yourself? Do you want me to be out there by myself?” He was trying to get through to Minho and it wasn’t working quite like he hoped it was, so he had to stoop lower. “Or Jisung?” Minho looked down at his mate who was somewhere between awake and asleep.

“Please, join us when you’re ready. I got chicken and steak. We’re going to play some games. We’re going to act like a pack again, yeah?” With that, Jeongin went back up to the steps and stopped by the kitchen to bring up the food. Everyone was silent when he walked in. Woojin stood up and helped Jeongin with everything he was carrying.

After the food was set out, plates were handed out and everyone began piling food onto their plates. After 2 minutes, they all froze when they heard footsteps from downstairs. 2 sets of feet were going up the 2 sets of stairs and soon, 2 people stood at the doorway. Jisung was in the front with Minho looking down at his feet behind him.

“Hey…can we come in?”

“Of course. You’re part of this pack aren’t you?” Jisung nodded and smiled at Chan and walked in. He turned to face Minho when he didn’t follow, however.

“Minho?” Chan questioned.

“Am I?” He said in a small voice.

“Are you what?”

“Still part of the pack?” Everyone was quiet before they turned to look at Changbin. Changbin looked at Felix. He hated seeing him like that, hating thinking that maybe he won’t wake up, hated thinking that someone from his own pack did this to him. But then again, he knows that it wasn’t Minho’s fault. He knows that he tried to hold back. Maybe it was Changbin’s fault for not coming clean to Felix. Maybe then, none of this would’ve happened.

“Come in before we eat all the food.” Changbin finally said. Minho still hesitated, but he walked in and sat down next to Jisung.

“Before we keep going though, can I say something?” Everyone was shocked to hear Seungmin speak up.

“Of course, Minnie. Go ahead.” Hyunjin was confused. Seungmin had been way too in his head this whole time, he barely has heard him speak other than to complain about his frustration.

“I have…a theory. My grandmother told me about this once. I’m not sure if it’s true, though, and I kind of want to keep it to myself in case it doesn’t happen. I don’t want to get your hopes up but…I think I know why I can’t see. There are two reasons and I hope it’s the first one. If it’s the first one…everything’s going to be okay.” He nodded.

“And what if it’s the second one?” Hyunjin asked.

“I don’t know…I honestly…don’t want to even think about it.” Seungmin looked back at Hyunjin. They all thought Seungmin would say something to lighten the mood but it felt like they were back at square one.

“But if it’s the first one, things will be different. For me and for you especially, Changbin. Good different. For sure.” Seungmin gave him a small smile and went back to his food. Everyone else slowly followed except for Changbin. He had no idea what he meant and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf is seungmin on bro. do you guys have any idea what he means?


	11. once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself. but hey i returned from the dead. if you wish to hear my thoughts, read my end notes :D:D:D

Seungmin walked along the red dirt path as he looked cautiously at his surroundings. Trees, plants, and the likes lined every inch of the land on both sides of the path forcing him to continue until he reaches wherever it is he was supposed to reach. The more he walked, however, the more frustrated he got. It felt like he was walking in a loop even though the path never curved, at least that’s what he thought. If the curve was very slight, undetectable unless seen by air, but he doubted it. The sun never left from right in front of him making him wonder if he was just on a time loop. The sun must move along with time unless the path he was walking would curve to follow the sun…but then why did it never get dark?

Seungmin would always wake up from this reoccurring dream with no fruitful end. He never saw anyone, never saw people, animals, water, nothing. Usually one wouldn’t feel just how long the dream lasted but he felt like he did. He felt like he understood he was dreaming for 5 hours, 2 hours, 30 minutes because that’s how long he was walking for in his mind.

On night, specifically it was different. Nothing happened the day in reality that was out of the norm. He went to school, he ate the same sandwich he always ate, got home, snacked on the same chips he always snacked on, played the same game on his phone until he nearly ran out of battery, and ate the takeout that Chan has taken the habit of buying rather than cooking recently. But as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was walking on that red dirt path again with the sun in front of him, the trees tall as ever around him and the plants…the plants had flowers? The plants never had flowers. This brought him to stop, a change in the pattern overall.

Everything changed then. The sun moved a little to the right. He was only able to see half of it then. He racked his brain for any idea as to why now of all times, things are changing. Almost like in a state of hysteric, he began jogging down the path, staring at the sun and sometimes distracted himself with the plants that slowly got heavier with flowers.

As he jogged, the sun seemed to move further and further out of his sight, the amount of flowers became overwhelming until suddenly, they stopped. Seungmin stopped running and stared at them. He realized he wasn’t out of breath, letting him know that he was still in that dream. He was still confused however. What did this mean? He looked behind him, something he hadn’t done since the first few times he’s dreamed this dream. Behind him was the moon. The moon was never in his dream. It was a half moon, shining bright in that peculiar dark side of the path. Where was the sun? Before he could continue thinking or dreaming, he woke up. He didn’t shoot up but he stayed laying there in a daze. What woke him up? Why would he wake up out of nowhere like that in the middle of the night? But it wasn’t the middle of the night. It was 7 in the morning and he still had another 10 minutes before the alarm would’ve gone off. It’s already morning? But it felt like he was dreaming for an hour, tops. He spent the next 10 minutes wallowing in his confusion until the alarm went off. It was on Hyunjin’s side since it took him the longest to wake. Sometimes he didn’t however, like this time.

“Hyunjin…Hyunjin, wake up…” Seungmin sighed at the silence and lifted an arm to shake him awake but when he felt nothing but the cold sheets, he turned over and confirmed that he really wasn’t there and hasn’t been there for a while. That was…odd, considering how he was never one to wake up early ever. Still Seungmin reached over and turned off the alarm and looked around the room after he sat up properly. It was dark. It wasn’t usually that dark at 7 in the morning. Usually there was a little bit of light beginning to creep through the window from the sunrise.

Seungmin pushed the sheets off of him and twisted his legs over the edge of the bed to get up. The floors were wooden but they made no sound as he walked like it normally would. He peeked around the doorway, choosing to forget that. He didn’t smell food like he normally would when Woojin would could them breakfast, he didn’t see Jisung and Jeongin fighting over who got to the bathroom first, he didn’t see Chan greeting him with a smile as he went through the rooms making sure everyone was actually awake, it was like…no one was there. Seungmin first walked over to Chan and Woojin’s room. He knocked on the door a few times and when no one answered, he twisted the knob and began to open it. He peeked in and all he found was their room looking normal with the bed tended. He furrowed his eyebrows and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He next went to Jisung and Minho’s room. When he opened the door, usually he’d find Minho making the bed because Jisung wasn’t going to do it. He’d see clothes from the previous day on the floor still, makeup products all over the dresser that was soon to be used by one or the other but nothing. In fact, the dresser top was clear of any such items, the floor was clothes-less, and the bed was made.

“What?” Seungmin whispered to himself. He closed the door and went to Jeongin’s room. The room was similar to everyone else’s. The floor was tidy and the bed was made. The nightlight was even still on. As he backed out of the room and closed the door, his eyes followed to the last room, Changbin’s. As he walked closer to it, he felt a sudden pull that he didn’t feel with any of the other rooms. The closer and closer he walked towards the closed door, the more obvious the light in the crack under the door shone at him. It wasn’t terribly bright but it looked like it normally would at 7 am with the sun rising. He felt nervous to open the door but his body didn’t seem to want to take it slow and opened the door. 

He twisted the knob and let the door open all the way. He almost expected it to have tidy floors and the bed empty and made. Instead, it looks exactly like how Changbin’s room usually looked like. A few random items on the floor including the PS4 controllers left on the floor from when he last played it, the blankets and pillow he sat on as he played were left there, the TV was even still on displaying the Overwatch game was inserted. But after quickly looking over those items, something else caught his attention. A big thing. A huge thing. In the shape of a human. On the bed. They were laying over a made bed, wearing a cardigan over a black t-shirt and black sweats with black socks on. They were laying on their back with their fingers intertwined on top of their stomach. It almost looked unnatural how stiff they seemed to be sleeping. Seungmin knew that at the sight of this person, he should be feeling differently than what he was. But he was feeling calm. Almost like he wasn’t just confused and concerned over not finding anyone in their rooms with the beds oddly made and the floors oddly empty.

He walked over to them on the bed and loomed over them, waiting for them to wake up. He shifted his weight onto his other leg every now and then, he looked around the room and took in the details of it. He faintly could hear the background noise of the game that played when the menu was on. But then he’d look back at this person and nothing was changing. They were breathing if the slight movement of their hands going up and down indicated anything. After a while, Seungmin leaned down before kneeling down completely. He stared at this person more closely. He was tempted to move their hair out of their face. It’s all he was really focusing on earlier and now that he was closer, the strands of hair were folding over his eyelashes. So he brought his hand up and as he went to move the hair away with his finger, he felt a pressure on his hand. A force he couldn’t see. He could easily fight it, so he did, until his finger touched their skin.

And their eyes suddenly opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey me again so, here's the bitter t.
> 
> i had major writer's block :D:D:D fun times really. I wrote this chapter comPLETely different from how this turned out and hATEd it. So Much. Like you would've had this chapter like a week ago if I didn't deSPIse it so much. I felt it was going so fast and nothing made sense and like i was trying to shove everything into one chapter and omg i hate that when i read it but like i know yall wanted an update cause how long has it been? like a century? since i last updated and omg i need to chill.
> 
> anyways...is this mysterious enough? it's obvious kinda right? i'll tell you though it's better than the bullshit i wrote the first time.  
> (btw soz it's kinda short, again didn't want to shove everything into one chapter)
> 
>  
> 
> wHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS HAPPENING TO SEUNGMIN? IS HE FINALLY LOSING HIS SHIT?  
> tune in next time on wtf is happening to skz
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> on a completely other note, how's school going guysss???? i have a class where the classroom is a literal freezer like hypothermia was starting to become a thing in there omg
> 
> i got 2 wisdom teeth taken out likkkeeee 5ish days ago and like i’m fine? i’ve been fine??i was expecting the whole loopy drugged out swollen and bruised face kinda thing but i ate a whole ass steak the next day like it’s all good


	12. doce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy do i have things to tell you
> 
> anyways, the home stretch is here

Seungmin woke up. He could have sworn he was sleeping in his own room next to Hyunjin but he found himself on the floor, on top of a red circular rug that he recognized. This rug was in Changbin’s room. That ceiling light was Changbin’s. The desk was Changbin’s. The bed was Changbin’s. But where was he? Without really thinking, he sat up to check on Felix, somehow feeling like maybe he wasn’t there anymore. But he was. But something was off about him. His breathing was longer and deeper, a bit more exaggerated than it has been the past weeks. Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows and stood up.

Then all at once, his dreams hit him like a tsunami. The sun moving, him going through the bushes, the empty bedrooms, and ending with Felix’s eyes opening. He stood next to Felix in front of the bed similarly to how he was in his dreams. It felt like déjà vu but he didn’t think this happened before. And where was Changbin? He was usually glued to Felix’s side. Seungmin felt the urge to lean down and move a strand of hair oddly poking at Felix’s closed eyelids. 

After kneeling down, he reached over slowly. It wasn’t until he got an inch away from his face that Seungmin felt the pressure in his hand, one he could easily fight. Which he did. He hesitated though, before moving the hair out of Felix’s face. Nothing. What did his dream mean then? 

But then, he started glowing. A bright orange, something he’s never seen before right in front of him eyes. He had to close them but he could still see just how bright it was. Seungmin laid back down on the ground and curled into himself, his back facing Felix in hopes to save his retinas from the glow. And just as quick as it happened, it ended. He heard movement, the blankets shuffling, and the wooden bed frame creaking. Seungmin whipped around and saw a very drowsy yet wide eyed, messy haired Felix sat up on the bed.

They stared at each other and didn’t say a word. Felix appeared to be trying to piece things together while Seungmin waited to see if he would wake up again. This can’t be real. All he did was touch him. Is this all he had to do to get him to wake up? It’s been weeks! And where’s Changbin! Is Seungmin really not asleep right now?

“F-felix?” Seungmin spoke. He felt the rumble of his vocal chords in his throat. Would he have been able to feel that if he were asleep? Felix appeared to be trying to speak. Seungmin noticed his Adam’s apple going up and down as he tried to swallow with a very dry throat.

“Oh!” Seungmin ran to his room and grabbed the cup of water he always brought up to his room at night since he would usually wake up thirsty and brought it over to Felix. He half expected him to not be awake anymore, or to have disappeared, or to not have existed ever and Seungmin has been delusional for the last few months. But he was there, accepting the glass of water with shaky hands. He had to hold the cup with both hands, afraid that he’d drop it. After drinking the entire glass of water, he continued holding the cup with both hands and began trying to speak.

“U-um…..how….how long have I been sleeping?”

“Felix…we thought you were brain dead. That’s how long you were sleeping.” Seungmin wasn’t sure whether he should maybe be a bit softer and slower with the amount of information he should be giving to a Felix who just got out of somewhat of a coma.

“….how long?”

“Well…tomorrow’s Thanksgiving.” Felix thought about it for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he nearly dropped the glass.

“I’ve been sleeping for a month??!!” His voice cracked from the lack of talking but soon everyone appeared in the room. Changbin was the first one to pop in. He froze in the doorway after looking at Felix’s eyes. They were opened. They were confused and scared and sad but they were opened. Changbin tried very hard to resist running over to him and crushing him in a hug, remembering the way they left off before this all happened. But as Felix’s face began crumbling into tears, Changbin couldn’t fight it anymore. Felix stood up to meet him in a hug only to stumble with weak legs. Changbin quickly wrapped his arms around him and held him up before he could fall. As the rest of the pack watched on, Felix sobbed into Changbin’s shoulder and Changbin did the same to his. 

He never let himself lose hope, but after so long, it took a toll on him. He began to think everything will be dark for him until Felix woke up. He thought the actual sun couldn’t warm him up anymore. He went outside to check, he sat on the grass and laid down. He cloud watched, something he never thought he’d do. The air outside didn’t feel different than on the inside. The sun didn’t give much more light than in his room. But standing here now, with a lucid Felix, albeit scared and sobbing, he felt the warmth in his chest again.

“Cha—Chang—b-bin,” Felix tried to speak out his name through his tears.

“Y-yes, Felix?” His own voice cracked with all the emotions engulfing him.

“I felt…everything.” He spoke in a wobbly voice. Changbin slowly pulled away enough to look at his voice.

“Felt everything?” He nodded.

“Heard everything, too. It felt…it all f-felt like a dream.” Felix cried a bit more before Changbin led him to sit back down with Changbin next to him. Felix made sure he had him by his side.

“I heard you singing to me, and talking to me. I heard Jeongin telling me stories from school,” Felix smiled as best as he could to a crying Jeongin. Jeongin smiled back.

“I heard…,” Felix let out a short laugh, “I heard Seungmin saying that when I woke up, he still wasn’t going to let me win at chess.” They all chuckled at that.

“And you, Hyunjin,” Hyunjin froze as he wiped the tears that finally stopped streaming.

“M-me?”

“You said you’d give me 20 dollars if I woke up soon.” They all looked at Hyunjin with judging looks.

“T-that was like, 2 weeks ago, though.”

“Time is relative and I’m awake.” Even though the situation was confusing and maybe now wasn’t the time to be joking around, Felix still held his hand out and Hyunjin still groaned and reached into his pocket to take out 20 dollars. Everyone laughed shocked that this was even happening.

“I think I know what happened, though, Felix.” Seungmin spoke after Felix stuffed the 20 in his pocket. Felix’s smile dropped as well as everyone else’s.

“It’s…it has to do with Jeongin, you, and Changbin.”

“Changbin?” Felix turned to Changbin who didn’t understand either.

“How could I have done this? Minho’s the one who scratched him.” Now that Felix was awake and apparently doing well, he truly held no grudge against Minho but Minho still couldn’t let himself forget it all. Minho looked down at his feet and Jisung wrapped an arm around him.

“Minho has nothing to do with this other than forcing Jeongin to do what he did.”

“What…what happened then?”

“I’ve heard stories of this happening to very few people. It’s not a thing that happens often at all. I actually don’t know how long ago was the last time that it happened but Changbin…well when Changbin bit you, it,”

“Wait, he bit me? Was this when I was asleep?” Felix looked between the two.

“Um…not..not exactly. Um, remember the bite wound that Jisung healed? That…that was my fault.”

“That was you?!”

“I’m sorry, Lix.”

“Can I finish, please? The bite certainly saved your life, Felix.” Felix managed to let it go for now and continued listening.

“Anyways, the bite that Changbin gave you, although Jisung was able to heal it, it still mingled with your blood. So it already took effect. Now, betas can’t turn others like alphas can but it can still heal but only under certain circumstances.” Seungmin paused, maybe for dramatic effect, maybe because he didn’t want to drown Felix with so much information at once.

“Circumstances like...what?” 

“Well, let me continue here: When Minho scratched you, because he’s a kind of species that don’t mix well with humans, were jaguars can’t actually turn a human into one of them. If they scratch you deep enough, you can die. So because that happened, it triggered the…let’s call it the serum that Changbin’s fangs injected in you to start working. It lagged a little because the wound wasn't given time to heal on it’s own so the serum didn’t fully mature which is why Minho’s scratch wounds already started turning black before the serum could start working. And then Jeongin tried saving you and that combined with Changbin’s bite saved you.

“The were jaguar’s scratch would have killed you before the bite could start helping because of how toxic they can be to humans but Jeongin was able to stop it long enough for the bite to help you.”

“That…That’s a lot.”

“It is. I’m trying to simplify it as much as I can but I honestly didn’t even think this was actually a possibility. I grew up thinking these were love stories.”

“How is this a love story though?”

“Oh…maybe I should go back to first part. Um…the bite’s ‘serum’ don’t work on just any human. It has to mingle well with certain humans or else it just becomes a wound and the body rejects it and later heals but for you Felix, although Jisung healed it prematurely, it still mingled with your blood. And that’s because you’re the perfect match for Changbin.” Felix began blushing but Seungmin thought that he still didn’t truly understand.

“Felix, when this kind of thing happens, it’s not like it can happen again with Changbin and someone else. It can only work with you.”

“What are you trying to say then?”

“In the world of werewolves, soulmates exist, Felix.” Changbin spoke up. “That’s why I knew you were my soulmate. I can feel a part of me within you.” Felix looked surprised but not disgusted. In fact he looked…happy but sad? Changbin felt all the emotions changing in him.

“You mean all this time,” Changbin gave him a small smile. “Since I met you?”

“Yeah, Felix.”

“Oh……”  
“I know it’s…probably not the right time to learn this but…now you know. And you definitely don’t have to say anything or do anything. You need time to bring yourself together again and talk your mom. She’s been worried sick.”

“My mom!” Felix stood up and only stumbled a little, stabilizing when Changbin did so.

“I’ve been trying to keep her at bay. I’m sorry. I tried to make her believe I was you. I even changed my voice. We didn’t want to worry her but she’s getting impatient.” Jisung said sheepishly.

“What did you tell her?”

“I said that you were safe, you just needed time to adjust?”

“Oi,” Felix rubbed a hand over his face.

“Wait, have you guys been bathing me?” Nobody looked at him. “Ew! Guys!”

“We have sensitive noses, Felix! We can’t have a stinky boy stinking up the house!” Hyunjin said in their defense.

“Ugh, whatever. Um…”

“Go home, Lix. You need to rest and think about everything. Be with your mom. Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving. I’m sure she’d be ecstatic to see you again.” Changbin told him with a small smile.

“Don’t think I’m upset at learning that I’m your soulmate. I’m honored.” Now two boys were dorkily smiling at each other. “But I do need time to…I don’t know, everything just happened so fast and I was comatose for a month yet I still feel like I need to sleep.”

“I get it, really, I do. We’ll drive you home, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Binnie.” Changbin smiled at him and helped him walk towards the doorway. Everyone followed them like lost puppies, except Minho. He moved out of the way and stayed far away enough but Felix noticed. Felix smiled at him and let go of Changbin’s hands and gently got out of his hold with Changbin hesitatingly let him.

“Minho, I’m not mad at you.”

“Everyone else is, though. And I don’t want to hurt you again. You got lucky this time.”

“Who’s to say I won’t get lucky again?” Felix tried to lighten the mood but it didn’t work. “Who’s to say you’d hurt me again? I don’t think you would.” Minho stayed looking at the ground but when Felix moved forward, he flinched when he felt arms go around him.

“Bad things have to happen for the good things to shine through.” He told him. Minho found that hard to grasp but he’ll learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this thing where i start writing and i have a plan as to what it'll be like and then completely change it as i keep writing. this wasn't supposed to be what i had thought of like a month ago but i don't mind it.
> 
> was this what you thought it'd be??? I'll reveal what I originally had planned in the last chapter.
> 
> ANYWAYS, THOUGHTS? WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND DID YOU THINK THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? i didn't lmaoooooooo
> 
>  
> 
> so....long time, no talk.  
> someone asked me if i was dead, girl i feel like i am.  
> i mentioned a few chapters back that i said i haven't done all nighters in so long but that's literally all i've been doing for the past 2 weeks. i've been sleeping at 3 then 4 then 5 then 6 am and waking up at 9 or 10 cause school and at first i didn't really care but today i just woke up so tired even though i had 5 hours of sleep (i can run pretty well on little sleep and i don't nap so i'd be awake from 10am to 4-6 am) so 5 hours is a lot for me and...i couldn't take it anymore. i don't cry often but i cried. not the sobbing kind. the kind where you're straight faced and the tears just fall. soz for getting personal but i have no idea what is going on with me and is this how chan feels? if so, it's awful.
> 
>  
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter. pls tell me if it feels like i shoved a lot of info into one chapter.


	13. trece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D:D:D:D:D:Dforgivemepls:D:D:D:D:D:D

For Felix, it felt like he stepping into his house for the first time again. There were pieces of furniture he didn’t recognize. A landline phone was placed on the wall next to the kitchen entrance, the TV was on an entertainment center with movies and his ps4 underneath it, and the couches were a nice dark blue with decorative arm chairs. Even the coffee table looked pretty cool. Despite all of the nice furniture, there were takeout boxes and chopsticks everywhere. Cans of soda and water bottles were in every surface of the house, including the floor. And then his mother, his poor mom was sleeping on the big sofa with her cell phone on her chest and connected to an extension chord that she plugged into the plug next to the lamp.

He gently closed the door behind him not really thinking about waving back to the boys in the car. He took off his shoes and began walking towards his mother. She looked so tired. She was in her scrubs which means she had been working. It was only 9 am. She must’ve gotten off two hours ago. Felix decided to clean up as much as he could without waking her up. In the kitchen, he took out several of those big black trash bags and brought all the trash in the living room into the kitchen to throw away so that it wouldn’t disturb his sleeping mom.

He separated the recyclable items and wiped down the tables as much as he could. He couldn’t really vacuum the carpet so that would have to wait. He decided to keep going with his cleaning extravaganza; it’s the absolute least that he could do after putting his mom through what he did even though it wasn’t really his fault. He peeked into his own room and saw it just the way he left it. The bed was unmade and untouched after him and Changbin slept in it. He remembered that. 

He continued walking down the hallway until he got to his mom’s room. He couldn’t even see the floor. The bed was unmade, her laundry was all over the floor, he even saw scrubs with price tags still on it giving Felix the idea that when she ran out of clean scrubs to wear she just bought new ones so she wouldn’t have to do laundry. He sighed and began collecting all of her dirty scrubs. He gagged at the sight of her underwear but picked them up anyway while holding a shirt in his hand so he wouldn’t touch them directly. He tried to go into her bathroom to put them all in the laundry basket to carry them together but that too was overflowing.

Felix sighed and went down the hallway and into the garage where the washing machine was and dumped them in there with a little bit of difficulty. He then jogged back and grabbed the laundry basket and emptied as much as he could in there without over flowing. Soon, he had the laundry going.

He brought back the half full basket into her room and put the rest of the dirty laundry in it before leaving the basket by the door. He yanked off the blankets from her bed and the pillow cases and went into the linen closet for new sheets. Just as he finished putting the last pillow in place on top of the freshly made bed, he heard a gasp behind him. He whirled around and his mother was standing in the doorway, a shocked look on her face.

“Hey, ma. I cleaned up a bit for you. It was getting kind of musty in here.” He chuckled nervously, wiping his hands on the sides of his pants. It took a while for her to even blink which started to worry Felix.

“Um…mom?” In a matter of seconds, she ran up to him and squeezed him into a hug.

“Felix?! Oh my god, Felix! It’s you. You’re really here. I thought I was dreaming. Oh, God, please tell me I’m not dreaming!” Her voice broke in the end and Felix couldn’t help but cry along with her.   
“I’m really sorry, Mom. I should’ve told you what was going on. I should’ve been here.” Even though there was nothing he could’ve really done, it just now all hit him that he could’ve been dead already and his mother would have never known.

“You’re here now. And you’re okay, right?” She pulled back to cup her son’s face in between her hands. “You’re okay?” Felix nodded. 

“Yes, mom.”

“Then that’s all that matters, baby.” She hugged him tightly again with Felix hugging her just as tightly back. “But if you do that to me ever again, you’re grounded until I die!” Felix chuckled.

“Fair enough, mom. It won’t happen again.”

It took a while for either of them to let go, but eventually they did. Felix clowned her a little for buying new scrubs instead of washing her already plentiful amount and she clapped back with her being too busy trying to find her son. Felix didn’t really find that funny and neither did she but they still laughed it off.

“I’ll explain everything one day, mom. But for now, tomorrow’s Thanksgiving and…I know I was gone for a while but I was hoping I could bring some friends over? We can have a big Thanksgiving, you know…like old times.”

“We might not have enough food, though, sweetie. We…I don’t have that much money right now.”

“It’s okay. They can help with that. I promise.”

“I can’t ask them to do that. They’re your friends.”

“Exactly. And this is Thanksgiving. Everyone has to participate and that includes bringing something to the table.” It didn’t take much to convince her and now he just hoped that they’d be willing to come over.

“Are these the same people that you ran off to?” She said as she folded the new, unused scrubs to return to the store.

“Y-yeah, sort of. But it’s not their fault, mom. They…they tried to bring me back here but I wouldn’t cooperate. One day, I’ll tell you everything. But they’re really good people.”

“Hmm, is Changbin one of these ‘good people’?” Felix blushed but nodded.

“Okay, then. Tell them we’ll do the turkey. How many are coming?”

“…8.” She nearly let go of the scrubs she was holding.

“I can’t afford a turkey for 10 people right now!”

“It doesn’t have to be turkey!”

“It’s Thanksgiving!” 

“Mom, seriously, it’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” She looked at him slightly annoyed but then it was like something click in her.

“Fine. But for all the anxiety you made me go through this past month, you’re doing all the cooking.”

“Deal.” Felix grinned and she rolled her eyes but couldn’t hold back the little smile on her face.

 

The next morning however found Felix in a state of confusion, panic, and anger. His mother was taking a shower, the boys had texted him that they’ll be around by 6 and Felix still couldn’t figure out why the ham and turkey he put in the oven weren’t cooking properly.

“Stupid piece of junk.” He had pressed all the buttons on the stove but he still couldn’t figure it out. Just then the water in his pot boiled over making a hissing noise. 

“Shit!” He quickly went to take the lid off only to realize too late that it would be extremely hot but he had no time to truly panic and grabbed a towel and lifted it off quickly. He put in the noodles that he was going to boil and lowered the temperature before taking care of his very red fingers.

“Owie,” he whined as he let the cold water from the sink wash over them. Before he could keep trying to make the stove work, the door bell rung and someone knocked on the door.

“Whomst??” Felix said under his breath and went to open it. He completely wasn’t expecting Changbin on the other side of the door.

“Oh, C-changbin.”

“Hey, Felix-ah. Are you okay? I heard you yelling a little.”

“Wha—you came all the way here because I yelled?”

“Oh! No! I just…I wanted to see you so I was on my way over here. Um…yeah. You didn’t answer me, though. Are you okay?” He took a small step towards Felix.

“Oh! Yeah, I just tried to lift a burning hot lid from this pot. I’m okay.” 

“If you say so.” Changbin held Felix’s hand in his. Felix was too caught into Changbin’s eyes to realize what was happening and he didn’t realize it until he showed Changbin the ‘broken’ stove.

“I pressed all the buttons and this stupid thing won’t work.” He made it a show to press all the buttons which probably wasn’t a good idea but it made him realize that his fingers weren’t red or hurting anymore.

“Hmm, did you try pressing the broil button?” Changbin pressed it and set it to 400 before pressing start.

“W-wha…you couldn’t have gotten here 30 minutes ago?”

“I’m here now, Lix-ah. How’re your fingers?” 

“They’re fine…what did you do?” Felix fake glared at Changbin who just shrugged with a small smile on his face. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. Hey, where’s your mom?”

“She’s showering. She should be done soon.”

A few minutes later found Felix, well, Changbin since he decided to take over, taking the water out of the pot of noodles and putting the noodles back into the pot.

“Okay, what’s next?” He asked Felix after he put the pot down but Felix was too busy staring at Changbin’s arms and how good his muscles looked. He may have been slightly shorter than Felix but he made up for that in his chest and arms. 

“Felix?” Changbin raised his eyebrows and tried not to show his smirk as he heard Felix’s heartbeat quicken.

“Huh?” he finally snapped out of it.

“The noodles?” Changbin couldn’t help but smile at the blush creeping up on Felix’s cheeks.

“Oh, right. The uh...the sauce.” He reached into the pantry and took out two jars of vodka sauce. He turned around to put them on the counter but Changbin was right behind him. He nearly dropped one of the jars but Changbin’s quick reflexes came in handy and caught it just in time.

“Whoa!” They both said at the same time. Changbin still didn’t back away from Felix, though.

“Um…” Felix said.

“Felix…I feel like I need to apologize to you.” Changbin distracted himself by staring at the nutritional facts of the sauce. Wow…that’s a lot of sodium. All of their faces would be bloated before they even go to sleep.

“For what?”

“You know what.” Felix just shrugged making Changbin sigh. He grabbed the jar Felix was holding and put them down. Last second he decided to hold both of his hands as he spoke.

“What you saw that night, for the way I acted, for biting you in the first place, for you finding out about the mate thing this way, basically just for you even meeting me. I feel like if we never met, we wouldn’t be in this situation. You wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Exactly.” Changbin paused and furrowed his eyebrows at the boy in front of him.

“What do you mean ‘exactly’?” 

“I’m glad I met you. Granted, yeah, things could have gone a lot smoother but it was like ripping the band-aid, you know? The sooner I knew the better, I guess. And I’m not mad. I don’t regret anything.”

“You say that now but I’m convinced you’re still in shock and it’ll soon really hit you that we made you go into a month long coma and forced you to lie to your mom.”

“I’m nearly an adult, Changbin. I can make decisions for myself and right now I’ve decided that you will not apologize to me about this anymore, okay? It’s Thanksgiving and we’re all going to have a lovely meal with my mom and we’re all gonna have a fun time and we’re not going to talk about this anymore, yeah?”

“We’re going to have to talk more about this later though. There’s still some things to figure out like how you heard Seungmin at school and why Seungmin couldn’t see anything. It’s weird.”

“Yeah, I guess. But not today.”

“Not today.” Changbin agreed.

“Today, we feast.” Felix let go of Changbin’s hands to lift his own up in the air with a grin. It gave Changbin the chance to instead put his now lonely hands on Felix’s waist. Said boy flinched a little and dropped his hands to rest on top of Changbin’s shoulders.

“Can we talk about us instead?”

“W-what about us?” Changbin’s eyes looked back and forth between Felix’s lips and his eyes. Felix couldn’t help but to do the same. Will this be it? Will this be _the_ kiss? Changbin began leaning in, not taking his eyes off of Felix’s lips. Felix suddenly became really aware of how chapped his lips were. He really shouldn’t have skipped out on the chapstick that morning. Felix’s eyes flickered shut but nothing happened. He opened his eyes just in time for Changbin to back away and pick up the jars of sauce. Felix felt hurt that Changbin would just play with his feelings like that but then Changbin looked back at him, biting his lip and giving him a look that looked sorry. Just a few seconds later, Felix understood. His mother walked into the kitchen and smiled at the two of them.

“Oh, hey! Changbin, right? Welcome! I thought you’d get here later.”

“Yeah, but then Felix told me he was in charge of cooking so I just had to make sure he wouldn’t burn the place down.” Changbin joked and gave a little wink to Felix. Felix huffed but smiled anyway as he closed the pantry. 

“I was doing just fine before you got here, thank you very much.”

“You burned your fingers and asked me how to turn on the stove.”

“W-“ 

“You burned yourself, Felix Lee?” His mom grabbed both of his hands but found nothing.

“I d-didn’t burn them badly. I’m fine, mom. Anyways, pour the sauce, assistant.” He ordered Changbin who glared but then smiled way too sweetly.

“Of course, sir.” Felix and his mom laughed before she announced that she was going to set up the table and figure out how to get 10 chairs situated around a 6 person table. 

When she left the room, Changbin put down the jar he was holding and walked determinedly up to Felix and grabbed his face. None of them had time to really think before they were kissing. A flock of butterflies seemed to be flying between both of their chests and stomachs as they stood in the middle of the kitchen. Changbin took the lead and made sure to keep it at a slow pace. Felix’s hands held Changbin by the waist and Changbin put an arm around his neck but kept his other hand on his face. Changbin pulled back occasionally to just peck at the other boy’s lips or to turn his head the other way, really wanting to get every inch of him. As soon as their lips were pressed together, they already felt out of breath but soon they needed to pull away to breathe properly. Their foreheads pressed together for a moment before Changbin pulled him in for a hug. For a while they just stood there, maybe a little too long but neither of them complained. When they pulled away, Felix pecked Changbin on the cheek and Changbin couldn’t help but to smile and kiss him again on the lips.

“I opened the jars, you pour it in.” Changbin pushed Felix gently towards the pot.

“The bare minimum.”

“The hard labor, Felix Lee.” Felix shook his head and did it anyways. He originally was feeling way too nervous to have the entire pack in his house with his mother who was already feeling some type of way about having her son back after he was MIA for a month but being there now with Changbin next to him and his mom in the other room humming to herself as she brought all the available chairs into the dining room gave him a very comforting feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh....it's been a while....I don't even know what to say hehehe
> 
> i spent the entirety of these 2 months?? however long stressing over this 12 page research paper that i ended up doing in two days when i had 3 and a half months to do it :):) I work well under pressure okay
> 
> I completely have not been writing. I think I had the first sentence of this chapter written and then i stopped and i came back to it maybe 2 or 3 days ago and thought wtf was i thinking with this tragedy of a sentence and started over and now here we are :D:D:D
> 
> I've decided to stop writing chaptered stories because i'm awful at keeping up with them. i have like 3-4 chaptered stories that have like 5 or less chapters because i'm so baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad
> 
> there's maybe one more chapter left to this story and i want to thank absolutely everyone who commented. truly it kept me excited to upload chapters and keep writing and thank you to those who read these notes as well. you the true mvp
> 
>  
> 
> oh and update on my sleep schedule, i've embraced it :) this is my life now lmaoooo the stages of denial amirite


	14. catorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. it's me. trash.

It took Felix a whole 28 hours after Thanksgiving to go back to Chan’s house. Even though Felix had reassured Minho plentiful times that he wasn’t mad at him, the guy still kept his distance. Jeongin was glad to have Felix back and stayed near him the entire night. 

“Okay, so, we all know why I’m really here.” Felix started after having the dinner that Woojin made. Chan nodded and stood up from the dining table first.

“All right, everyone in the living room.” The room was filled with sounds of chairs scratching the wooden floor and being tucked back under the table. 

Felix chose to sit on one of the accent chairs that didn’t really match any of the other furniture and Jeongin sat by his feet. Changbin sat on the arm rest next to Felix and the rest fit themselves where they could on the couch and the loveseat while Chan chose to stay stood up in front of them all.

“Okay, so I think we should first all just come clean about what we are first. I’ll start. Felix, I’m a shapeshifter and I turn into a wolf. I am an Alpha and alpha fur typically runs dark but mine isn’t. I’ve tried to find out why but the only thing that I was told was something to do with the way our past Alpha died. He didn’t hand me the title willingly instead it was taken and given to me and that’s why my fur is very light. Anyways, that was probably too much information but I’m trying to be as open as I can hear. Okay, next.” Chan said as he looked around awkwardly. Felix decided not to comment and waited for somebody else to speak.

“Uh, hi. I’m a witch, a wizard, warlock, whatever you want to call it. I can basically do magic. It runs in my family but it skips generations and my mom always thought of it as demonic or the devil’s pass time or whatever so she kicked me out when she found out. Um, because It skipped a generation, I was never taught anything. I’ve been trying to learn by myself and I think I’m getting better. Right?” Jisung asked the rest of the group.

“Y-yeah, you’re pretty good now.” Chan said though it didn’t sound too confident. Jisung pouted but then motioned for Minho to tell his own story.

“I think we all know what I am so let’s move on.” Minho motioned for Woojin to go but Chan stopped him.

“No, no. Felix knew what Jisung was but he still told his part. Come on.” Minho sighed and looked over at Jisung. He nodded and gave him a small smile.

“I’m a were jaguar. I don’t have the best control yet so I have to be in the basement when I’m shifting. Um…I don’t know. Do I talk about my home life or something?”

“Whatever you feel comfortable with, Minho.” Chan responded. Minho took a deep breath.

“Well, growing up, I was always surrounded by were jaguars. Like Seungmin said a few days ago, were jaguars can’t be made. It has to be in your blood, in your genes. So, where I grew up, it was just us. Just were jaguars. I was never allowed to go to regular school, I was never allowed to talk to other humans unless I was at a grocery store or something but even then,…Anyways, that’s unimportant. What I’m trying to get at here is, because I was never allowed near any humans, I never had to learn control. We turn every year on our birthday and we can’t stop it. For us, a forced turn during a full moon doesn’t exist so at least we had that. But when I ran away, I never let myself turn. When I found Chan, I refused to tell him what I was until my birthday came and I couldn’t hold it in. Still he didn’t give up on me and luckily I’m still here, so.” Minho nodded and that’s how he finished his story. Felix gave him a small smile before Woojin began his.

“Well for me, I’m a born werewolf. I have a family that I visit every now and then but they’re a few towns over now so I kind of have to plan it out. I’ve already graduated and I work and all. I’m also Chan’s soulmate. That’s the only reason my family let me stay here. Usually, born werewolves stay with their family forever and their mate is somewhere in their pack or it could even be another human, but exceptions are made when your mate is an alpha of another pack.” Woojin smiled at Chan who returned it. “And that’s pretty much it for me.” Woojin shrugged before looking at Hyunjin.

“Okay, so my story is, well I already told you a little bit of it but I was adopted. Oh! I’m a werewolf as well! But I was rejected by my pack. Don’t worry though! I was a baby so I don’t really remember anything. But I was adopted by a human family and the more I grew up, the more I began to change. With born werewolves, we don’t fully change until we’re 13. So, the first full moon after my 13th birthday, I shifted and I ran into the woods. My parents didn’t know about it. They still don’t know. But that day, I ran into a trap that Chan’s family put in the area surrounding their house and that’s when I first found them. Chan’s dad realized I was just a cub and since then, on the day of every full moon I would go to them and they’d help me learn how to control it and everything. Technically, my adoptive parents still own me but they don’t really care about where I am. Occasionally, I’ll go back and they’ll just tell me to get out again.”

“Why do you go back then?” Felix asked him.

“I don’t know. I guess I always have this thought that they’ll actually care or something and come looking for me so I just pop by every now and then, let them know I’m still alive and then I come back here.” Hyunjin shrugged. “I prefer it that way, though. I have a place and a family to go to and my adoptive family and the authorities leave me alone.” Hyunjin smiled before looking over to Seungmin who was next to him to start his story.

“I think I’ll go last. Changbin, you go.” Felix looked at Changbin and realized then, he didn’t know anything about him.

“Um, I’m a turned werewolf. I’m the only one who was turned. It was kind of recent too. A few months ago, actually, I was running from something and I injured myself. All the times that I walked through these woods, I’ve never seen a mountain lion but that day, I guess I got unlucky. I tripped over something and I fell down the rocks by the river. I broke my hand and my leg I think. I don’t know, I passed out and the next thing I remember is waking up in Chan’s couch and the rest is history. Um, that night when I bit you, I was just going on 3 months of being bitten. I haven’t shifted much outside of the full moon, but I’ve done it a handful of times.”

“What about your family?” Felix asked him. Changbin seemed to hesitate to answer.

“My family…it’s just me and my dad. But the guy’s always either working or passed out from drinking. I highly doubt he’s even noticed that I haven’t been home for a while.” Changbin looked down at his hands. Felix put his own on top of his and squeezed them.

“Thank you for telling me.” Changbin nodded and then Felix turned to face Jeongin who, at seeing that it was his turn, got excited.

“My turn! Okay, so what I am is still kind of a mystery. Growing up, my family tried to hide it from me and even gave me these suppressants that stopped me from using any of my powers. They told me it was for something else but one day I realized that they never told me what for so I decided to stop taking them. My fingers started to spark and I realized that I could manipulate electricity.   
Eventually, I ran away when I was around 10, I think. I got spooked by something and next thing I knew, I was a fox.”

“You were the fox all this time?!” Felix asked in shock. Jeongin nodded with a smile.

“Yeah! I was unable to turn back to human for a few years. I nearly drowned in the river when Chan found me and saved me. Him and his family thought I was just a regular fox at first but then the Alpha roared and it forced me to turn back. I’ve been with them since. I can turn on command now. Look.” In the matter of seconds, Jeongin turned into his bright red furred fox and after getting away from his clothes, he jumped up on Felix’s lap and sat on his knee. Felix slowly put a hand over his head and pet him which Jeongin let him.

“We think he’s a kitsune but Jeongin said he’s fine with not knowing exactly what he is.” Chan finished for him. And then it was Seungmin’s turn.

“So, I’m a clairvoyant. I can feel and see what will happen in the future, usually. I can see where certain people are at certain times and as for my family, they’re overseas. Chan and them made a deal that if I go to school and do all my work, I can stay with him so here I am. 

The reason I wanted to go last is because I wanted to explain to you why I think we’re connected somehow. When clairvoyants are in the same pack, they feed off of each other in a healthy way. With their powers combined, they can see farther and clearer into the future and they can feel where the other is without even having to try. It also dwindles the power of the other if one of us gets hurts or dies. Which leads me to believe that you’re a clairvoyant, Felix.” If Felix was shocked to find out that Jeongin was a fox all this time, he was surely shocked to hear he wasn’t just human.

“What? That can’t be. I’m just a regular human. I have no powers.”

“I’m a human, too, Felix. It’s just that I can see and feel things that others can’t. To have this ability doesn’t require you to be more than human. It’s not necessarily genetics but sometimes, it can be triggered. I think with the combination of all the trauma you went through, it triggered your abilities.” Felix had a million and one thoughts running through his head and he had to sit back and take it all in. The rest of the pack gave him time to respond.

“Wait, but how come I don’t feel any different?”

“It’s something you have to work on to reach your full potential. I can help you with what I know and we can practice together ‘cause honestly, I haven’t gotten full control of my powers since the incident just yet.” Felix took a while to agree but after seeing everyone’s encouraging smiles, he nodded.

“Good. Okay, does anyone else have something to say?” Chan waited to see if anyone would speak up but when no one did, he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

“Perfect! So, um, Felix, we have one question for you if that’s okay?” Felix nodded.

“All right so…well let me start out by saying sorry for everything we put you through. I really wish things had gone differently and more smoothly but it didn’t. The only thing we can do now is be thankful that you’re okay and we’re thankful that you don’t completely hate us. Right? You don’t hate us, right?” Chan asked. Felix chuckled and shook his head.

“Of course, I don’t. I appreciate you guys being honest with me and especially you, Minho. I know you’ve been pretty hard on yourself and I don’t know what else I can say to convince you that I’m not mad at you. I hope with time, you’ll learn to forgive yourself just as I have forgiven you. Okay?” Minho nodded and took a deep breath before they all focused on Chan once again.

“All right, so we wanted to ask you formally—well not too formally but you know what I mean. We wanted to ask you if you’d like to be part of this pack? Obviously, you don’t have to leave home. I’m sure your mom would really appreciate it if you stayed at your own place but to be a part of this pack is more than just living under the same roof. It’s like a second family. A set of arms to catch you if you fall, you know. We all went through hardships and it feels like it’s gotten better since we found each other. And in a way, we haven’t felt like our pack was complete until we found you. You completed Changbin and Seungmin already feels like you’re part of the pack with how your powers fused together. In a way, you’re already a part of this pack. But I want to give you the choice of accepting or not. So, what do you say?”

Felix looked at everyone, trying to see if any of them didn’t actually want him there but after seeing them looking at him, anticipating his answer, he made up his mind.

“I’d love to be a part of your pack.” The room erupted in cheers with Jeongin’s fox licking his face in excitement. Felix laughed and quickly caught Changbin when he slid off the armchair and onto his lap. Jeongin also quickly jumped out of the way and was now on top of Changbin’s lap. Without a care in the world, Changbin leaned down and kissed Felix. Felix kissed him back, completely forgetting the others around until he felt a foreign thought in his mind. When Felix pulled away with an odd look on his face, everyone froze.

“What is it, Felix?” Changbin asked him.

“I don’t know. I just felt something weird.” Felix put a hand on his forehead.

“Like…you just thought something that you weren’t thinking about?” Seungmin said with his eyes slightly widened.

“Was that you?”

“I didn’t mean to but I think it was. What did you hear?”

“I heard ‘Ew, gross.’”

“Ah, yeah that was me.” Seungmin smiled sheepishly and Felix couldn’t find it in himself to even pretend to be offended. He had found his second family and for once, he was going to let himself be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
> i went through some sort of crisis, started another story that i finished in a month with over 80,000 words and here i am finALLY finishing this story after 7 months :D i am: trash.
> 
> anyways, i'm sooooooorry for keeping you guys waiting so much for this chapter nsdjfnjkafdmvk if you followed this story, you the real mvp and i'll try to do better in the future <3<3<3<3


End file.
